Stand Up Eight
by Pslizy
Summary: AH:All Bella's life she has suffered, physically & emotionally. This is her story of perseverance and finding her own strength as well as the family she never knew she had.*WARNING- there is mention of physical abuse, please don't read if it is a trigger*
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my new story, and no I haven't forgotten about the others, I'm just having some writers block with them. However I do have quite a few chapters of this story written and am very proud of it. So in honor of New Moon out on dvd today I thought I would post. This is my baby so I really hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns everything Twilight.**

"Fall down seven times, stand up eight"

-Gene Wilder-

**Prologue**

_My life began its shame from the moment I took my first breath. I was never given an opportunity to screw up for myself; I was just placed in this eternal decent into hell. There has never been a moment in my life that I could recall that I completed some action that earned my position in life. Except just that, my life, from what my mother told me, the breath in my lungs, simply my state of being was enough of a reason for me to be punished and put into turmoil._

_My mother, Renee Dwyer, had me when she was 20 years old. Now at 36 years old, her hair is stringy and almost appears unwashed, she has wrinkles from the years of excessive drinking, her eyes are hard, she looks to be pushing 50. From the pictures I've seen of her when she was younger, she was beautiful. She had thick, shiny brown hair and a smile that could light up the darkest day. Unfortunately, I never knew that smile, except for the picture I kept hidden away in my pillow case along with my other treasures, which included a small teddy bear that said "Daddy's little one" on the tummy, and my favorite book Sense and Sensibility_

_I have no recollection of receiving the bear, it was tattered and missing an eye, but he was mine and he was my only comfort. I cannot even begin to count the number of times that I held my teddy with all of my might to help keep the memories of my demons at bay. I named my teddy when I was 4, I named him Charlie. I saw the peanuts Christmas special, and I saw how much love and hope that small withered tree brought everyone. That tree gave me hope that one day I would have my own Charlie to fight for me and to make me feel special. I realized, even at the age of 4 that I would never have a Charlie to come rescue me, so I named my teddy Charlie and he would at least keep me company, never judge and always be a comfort._

_Jane Austen's novel joined my little treasure bag when I was 10. I had found it in the school library, and I quickly became enamored with Edward and Elanor. It wasn't like the normal fairy tales and love stories, it was more honest, and the beauty that I could see in their shyness enraptured me. In contrast Marianne's passion for all things life had to offer, allowed for me to dream and hope that one day I can maybe posses that ability. I was never able to return the book because my mother had us packed and out of that town 3 days before I was supposed to return it._

**Ж**

_The first memory I have, I think I was 2 or 3 years old, I was of watching Lamb Chop on the small black and white TV while I heard my mother and her friend in her bedroom making loud noises. I'm not naive enough any longer to think that they were playing as I assumed,when they had reemerged from the room hours later, their clothes wrinkled even more when they went in there. I don't remember his name, nor do I care to, he was just the beginning of the long list of men that entered and always exited our lives. We never stayed in the same place after they left, which they all inevitably did. Due to this lifestyle I've lived all over the country, moving from city to city, town to town, all in an effort to begin a new- or that's what my mother always said:_

"_This is my new chance, a start to a good life."_

_The good life meant her life only and it usually lasted for only 8 months -if I was lucky- before we were off to our next home. _

_There was one constant in my life besides my mother's presence, and that was the bottle that was attached to her hand. It was the reason that, until I was old enough to reach the cabinets and get the refrigerator door open, I was fed once a day, if it was a good day. It was also the cause of her reminding me of my lack of worth, and the burden that my existence caused her. _

_I don't remember the first time she hit me, but I do know that it was a part of my daily routine from the time of my first memory forward. After her flavor of the month left, she saw that I was watching TV, and loudly informed me of her hatred for Sherrie Lewis, and then she proceeded to backhand me across the cheek. She always felt the need to punctuate her words with smacks and kicks; a few times her empty bottles would help her emphasize her declarations of my inability to deserve any form of affection or in a lot of cases her belief that I didn't even deserve to breath._

_It usually took her a week to find a new man, and it would take about a month before she would harm me in front of him, and about two weeks after that for him to join in her "fun." I don't remember any of them not participating. The only thing I know was that my mother and her partners never harmed me sexually, they seemed to think that the crass words and other physical punishments were enough humiliation for me._

**Ж**

_When I was sixteen my mother had just ended her relationship with a man named Laurent and we had moved to Seattle. It was the furthest west we had ever gone. She found a job as a waitress at a diner, and one night while working she met a man named Phil. I'm not sure why, but this relationship was more intense then any of the previous ones she had had; it was almost like they consumed each other. As a result of their attraction, my punishments became much more severe and frequent as well as the amount of money spent on alcohol, which affected the amount of food at home, and my only meal became the lunch provided at school. I began to withdraw more into myself than before. I never made friends, because I always knew we would be leaving soon and I didn't want them to ask questions. I was able to hide the scars and bruises that littered my skin at school, but that was only because I never let anyone get close enough to notice._

_On March 15th, 2009 my mother and Phil's relationship hit a new level. I was off of school because of a teacher's workshop and holed up in my corner of the living room- otherwise known as my bedroom, nursing the new wounds their intensity caused me, cradling Charlie to my chest tightly. The other two occupants of the house were living it up in my mother's bedroom. _

_The scene very reminiscent of my first memory, almost poetic if you think about it enough, me in the living room – her and her newest conquest "playing." _

_At about six at night Phil came out of the bedroom almost in a daze, picked up his belongings and left. I waited about 2 hours for any movement from her room, I knew better than to check sooner, the reminder was a long pink scar on my thigh from where a broken bottle of Jack had been dragged up and down. _

_When I approached her door, the sight before me was not what I was expecting; my mother was lying naked on her bed, in a pool of her own vomit._

**Ж**

_Following my discovery, and call to the local authorities I was placed in a temporary group home, until they could locate my next of kin; it took them one month to tell me they found nothing. I could have saved them some time, my mother had no relatives that I was aware of and my father has always been an unknown to me. I then began my circuit in the foster care system. _

_The first placement was with the Jones' – I was a paycheck to them, I was given food, which was an improvement from living with my mother, but that was about it, otherwise I was invisible, which I guess was a step up as well. That placement lasted 2 months, and they decided that they wanted to move to California, and I went back to the group home. _

_I was only there for a week and I was then placed with the Madden's, they helped bring back the loving memories I have of my mother, and added a few new scars to my collection, I was removed after a visit with the social worker a month later. _

_The last family I was placed with were an older couple, the Nathan's, I was there for about 2 weeks when Mr. Nathan had a stroke, and they could no longer care for me._

_I stayed in the group home until August and that was when I met Mr. and Mrs. Stanley. They took me to their home in Forks, Washington to live with them and their daughter, Jessica. When I first met her, I knew I was not a welcome guest, and whenever her parents weren't looking her and her friends made sure to let me know. They would shove me at any chance, take the things given to me by her parents and destroy them. They would torment me at night, playing cruel jokes; my sleep has never been worse._

_One of Jessica's major complaints was that I was going to be a senior like her, and that I wouldn't even turn 17 until a few weeks into the school year. My mother had started me off early, after having me take a placement test the summer before I turned 5; she wanted me out of the house as much as possible. The advantage to this situation being a year younger in school let me hide better from my classmates, no one wanted to hang around with the young freak. _

_I spent the majority of my time the month before school in my room, reading the books that I had checked out of the library, they were my safe haven, my chance to dream of a new start. _

_Little did I know that once the end of summer came and the school year began, my new start would lead me to my own good life._


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: The rest of the chapters will be a lot longer than the prologue. I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns everything Twilight.**

**Security and Cinnamon**

The sound of the alarm clock broke me out of my state of numbness. It's the first day of my senior year of high school, and the first day of being in a new school. I had been up since 2am, and had focused most of that time on a small patch of the popcorn ceiling in the room I was given. I was trying to make out shapes and words, much like a child does when laying on the ground and looking at the clouds. I was able to see the shape of a badge, I saw a tree, and I also saw a unicorn.

The obnoxious beeping disturbed my exercise in imagination. I sluggishly brought my hand up to silence the monstrosity. I went through my routine, shower before Jessica even thinks about stirring in her bed, dress and head downstairs and wait for Mr. and Mrs. Stanley to come down and pretend that they are caring and loving people. I knew the only reason I was here, I had overheard them talking a week ago. Mr. Stanley was an accountant for the hospital, and they wanted to up their social standing in the community. I heard them mention a doctor from the hospital who had adopted his son, and they figured if they did something similar they could bond with the doctor and then the rest of the upper society that was in Forks. I had mentally scoffed at the idea, Forks was not a big town, and from what I could tell there was maybe a handful of well to do families.

I was alerted to Mrs. Stanley coming down the stairs, she glanced briefly at me and gave me a fake smile.

"Good morning Bella, are you excited for your first day?"

The overly sweet tone of her voice was not lost on me, I knew I was a burden to them, but a means to a desired ending none the less. I simply nodded and gave a small smile. I avoided talking to any of the other occupants in the house if I could.

Another set of footsteps made their way down the stairs. I had to do everything in my power to keep my humor inside. For as the feet hit the last step my gaze fell upon their owner, and all of her "look at me glory." Jessica appeared in the kitchen wearing a pair of skin tight skinny jeans, a bright pink shirt that had a scoop neck that allowed for the top of her red lace bra to show, the bottom of the shirt came barely to the top of her jeans. Before I continue I should mention that while Jessica was not by any means a large girl, she did tend to carry her weight in her hips and thighs, and skinny jeans only emphasized the point. The kicker to her outfit, that even outshone her caked on make up and overly processed blonde hair was the shoes, she had a pair of zebra stripped stilettos. I was not one for fashion, but I could appreciate the beauty of the shoes, if they were worn by someone who didn't appear desperate to have attention to them.

Mrs. Stanley greeted her daughter and they began to gossip. Jessica was talking about how she was going to have the best year, and how her and her friends were going to "rule the school." As the two continued I had to fight my laughter to the point of excusing myself to leave the kitchen in the middle of breakfast. I personally didn't see the thrill of high school, to me it was an escape and in no way was I going to taint it by being drawn into the drama that is always associated in the teenage realm.

Jessica begrudgingly drove me to school that morning and promptly ditched me as soon as her car was turned off. I sighed softly, and started making my way towards the little commune of buildings that the school was made of. I was able to find the office, staying hidden from the rest of the students, in part from their distraction and about seeing each other again and telling their tales of summer vacation.

I approached a stoutly woman with bright red hair who was behind the desk, and introduced myself. She gave me my schedule and a school map and directed me to my first class: _Senior English._ I took my bag and headed toward building number 4 that housed my class. I got to the room and noticed I was the first one there, and like a creature of habit I went to the front corner desk; where I'm almost guaranteed to be ignored. The quiet students usually sit in the front and by sitting at the side I'm not in direct focus of anyone.

The classroom began to fill and I could feel eyes fall on me, wondering who I was. I couldn't imagine Jessica or her friends who knew of my existence in this town bragging about me. No one dared approach me, I'm not sure if they thought it would be better to just look at me and make up their own determination about me. I had a feeling that due to my posture in the chair and my clothing, simple jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt with the logo of the Seattle Mariners in the corner and my Walmart brand blue tennis shoes, I was deemed not worthy of even an introduction. To be honest I was fine with their decision, my plan was to get through this year without drawing attention and then leaving.

I heard long drown out groan as the classroom continued to fill up with voices and bodies of students. I look through my hair which is acting as a shield and notice Jessica and her favorite co-hort of a tormentor to me, Lauren. I choose to ignore them and start by musing to myself how long it will take for Jessica to get her wish and have her parents send me back to the group home. While Jessica and her friends had voiced their opinion of my being in her home freely to her parents, their "jokes" were done behind their back.

So far the majority of the class stays away from me, and I am able to keep my focus away from anyone in particular. I pay attention to the sounds without actually hearing anything, it's a technique I learned while living with my mother: pay attention to the sounds so you are aware, but never hear what is being said that way you can't accidentally comment. Ignorance and acute awareness are both needed for survival. Someone sits in the desk behind me and the most intoxicating scent drifts to me, apples, cinnamon and oak. I almost have to force myself to stay facing forwards. The feelings that accompany the scent make that task even more difficult, there is some sort of force, almost electrical telling me to turn and face the person who smells divine. Thankfully the teacher begins the class and my attention is solely towards the front of the room.

The morning follows in a similar manner: I'm the first one to a class, sit in the front corner, and feel the eyes of the students on my form as they enter the room. No one has been brave enough to approach me, but they all feel the need to discuss the little foster girl that is a thorn in Jessica's side.

Apparently she had no problem keeping her mouth shut when people started asking questions about who I was. There were so many rumors about why I was living with the Stanley's that I could barely keep count: I had murdered my mother, I was a troubled girl and my parents couldn't handle it, I was abandoned at the time of infancy and my favorite was I was simply psychotic. I had no problems imagining that Jessica and her friends started each and everyone of these rumors.

As the bell for lunch rings, I head to the library, I had breakfast at the Stanley's and will have supper, two meals a day is a feast to me, so there is no need for me to go into the cafeteria and try and figure out where to sit in the mass of students. The librarian, a mousy looking woman glances at me, and then returns to her work. I found a quiet place to sit and pull out my copy of _Wuthering_ _Heights_ that I have checked out from the local library. I once again am sucked into the world of Heathcliff and Catherine. Before I realize the lunch hour has passed, the bell is ringing signaling me to go to my next class: AP Biology. While my birthday was coming up I was still only going to be 17, unfortunately or fortunately because of starting school early and being ahead of others my age and my life as a solitary creature with an abundance of time to study I was in the majority of the AP classes offered by Forks High School.

Due to nature's constant need to mock me, the building that my class was in is on the other side of the small campus, and I'm the last one there, barely making it before the bell rings. I notice the only seat is in the back of the class; thankfully it's in the corner so I should only have to deal with one person. I keep my head down and timidly approach the seat as all of the students follow my movements.

Once I'm settled, the same scent that engulfed me in English is now penetrating my nose tenfold. Accompanying the scent is the same very strong charge, I'm not sure how to really explain it further, but I had a gut feeling that this charge will never be out of my life.

Like in English and in every other class I've had today I used my hair as a shield to avoid everyone. I felt different eyes on me when roll was taken, but I took extra care to avoid them.

Eventually the class passed, and I was headed to my last period- gym. I didn't understand why this was still a requirement, but I figured that this was a small school so the curriculum wasn't going to be very eclectic and have a lot of other options available. I entered the gym, thankful that it was the first day of class and that no body had to dress down. I went to the bleachers and found a spot near the edge, and went back to my hiding technique.

"OH MY GOD! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Shouted through the semi quiet room.

Unable to stop my heads natural movement, it snapped to the sound of the voice and onto Jessica Stanley, Lauren and who I had dubbed the evil queen of the two witches this summer, Tanya Denali. She was tall and had strawberry blonde hair, and could pull of the outfit she had on, very similar to the one that Jessica had on today. I would have found her beautiful, but the coldness that was in her gray eyes sucked all the beauty out of her and made her into a vile looking creature.

Tanya didn't come over to the Stanley's a lot, but when she did things were a hell of a lot worse for me, especially when my ability to ignore them annoyed them. While Jessica's actions were driven with a simple desire to get me out of her home, Tanya's motives to torment me were for the soul purpose of tormenting me.

Next to Tanya was a tall blonde girl, who squashed Tanya's appearance of beauty. She was just as tall and physically had the body any woman would be envious of, but the difference between her and the she devil was her blue eyes held some kindness even I could see from where I sat. Behind her was a very large boy, no man, who was looking at me with an odd expression on his face. He was tall and very muscular, he had short dark curly hair. His large brown eyes lit up and dimples shown on his cheeks when he smiled. He caught up to the blonde beauty and wrapped her up in his arms.

Jessica's huff brought me back to the present and I put my head back in its natural position- staring at the floor. All through the class my body kept having this reaction towards the man. I knew it was him who was focused on me, but the feeling that my body had wasn't one of fear that would normally be associated with a man of his stature, but familiarity.

At any time during the period Jessica or Tanya would make a comment about me I could feel the man's eyes, and almost a protective edge coming from him. I didn't understand it and between him and the boy that smelled of cinnamon my mind was rolling with odd sensations about the confusion the brought me.

I can honestly say that I had never been so thankful for the end of school in my life.

**Ж**

The following few weeks passed including my birthday which was unacknowledged in the Stanley home. I had a feeling that Jessica had something to do with that. I wasn't upset though, it was never celebrated when I lived with my mother, and to be honest my mother and whoever her partner was at the time usually gave me the worst punishments on that day to remind me of my worthlessness.

For the most part at school I was ignored and only spoken to when absolutely necessary. No one willingly approached me with any purpose of actually getting to know me.

My body has still reacted the same way to the two boys that I noticed on my first day. The first was my lab partner, Edward Cullen, we didn't speak much, we did our work quickly and I went back hiding from everyone and he would either talk with others or do homework; no extra effort was made on either of our parts to have a conversation, but every now and then our eyes would meet and I knew that the charge I felt was not one sided. I'm a strong enough person to admit, that Edward Cullen was also the first boy that I have ever had a feeling of attraction to. He was a beautiful man, he was tall, had tousled bronze hair, and the greenest eyes anyone has ever seen. While I may be strong enough to admit my attraction, I'm not stupid enough to act on it.

There were days when I could tell that he wanted to say something to me that had absolutely nothing to do with Biology or English. However, towards the end of September he did greet me with a simple "Hi Isabella." I had never corrected the teachers and I think Jessica and her friends didn't find me worthy of being called Bella.

The other boy, I learned was Emmett Swan. I would catch him gazing at me like he was trying to solve a problem in his head without all of the answers. In gym he seemed to hover towards me and was always there almost like a protective bear preventing from some inevitable gym disaster. He never spoke to me, and when we were split into boys and girls the blonde, Rosalie Hale, would take his place. For some reason whatever look she had in her eyes stopped Tanya and her minions from whatever they were about to do. So gym, the bane of my clumsy life, also became a safe place for me, as far as my mental well being.

I did note for the first time in my life that not one, but three people didn't cause me to have the initial fear I had of everyone I met; it was comforting and terrifying at the same time. I was scared to to feel the hope, mainly because it was such a foreign notion to me.

Throughout the weeks, the number of times Jessica "forgot" to wait for me after school increased to the point that I was now walking home everyday. I would wait for the last of the cars to leave the lot before I began walking, so as not to draw attention to myself. I haven't said anything to her parents; however with it being the start of October and the cooling of the air, not to mention the drizzle, I've seemed to have acquired a permanent cold, and I've been rethinking that stance I've taken.

It was a Thursday and I was making my usual 3 mile walk to the Stanley's home when I heard a car moving a little faster than normal for this road. I turned my head and saw a newer looking Ford pickup truck barreling down the street. It took me a moment to realize that it wasn't slowing down and that it was approaching the edge of the street that I was currently walking along almost deliberately. I jumped out of the way and tumbled down the small slope as it swerved towards me and back on the road to continue its journey.

I faintly heard sirens in the distance, but my head was two foggy and focused on the pain coming from my knee that had landed on a rock during my decent. I had to fight with myself to stop from breaking down. I have not survived my life this long to become a mess on the side of the road.

I'm not really sure how long I laid there waiting for my senses to come back to me, and for the pain in my knee to dissipate when the sirens returned to the portion of the road that I was on. As I was able to make out the sounds of a car approaching and coming to a stop, the loud noise ended, but the pattern that the red, white and blue lights made continued on. I was still unable to get up when I heard footsteps approaching. I had my eyes closed in an effort to help keep my head grounded and not succumb to the pain inching its way through the back of my skull.

"Are you alright?" Came a deep, gruff voice to the side of me.

Unable to respond verbally, I nodded my head meekly knowing that I couldn't walk and that I needed help with my leg. I wasn't too proud to ask for the help. I was able to squint and looked at the man who was squatting down next to me, telling me about medical personnel and other people on their way. While he is blabbering I took in his appearance. He looked to be in his late 30's, he has dark short and slightly curly brown hair, with specks of gray shadowed throughout it, a very predictable mustache for a police officer, he seems to be a fairly large, well built man, but it is hard to tell with him not standing, and the bulkiness of his police jacket may give the illusion of him being bigger than he is. However, the thing I notice most about this man is his kind brown eyes, and the fact that I am able to look at him and again without feeling fear, much like the boys from school. I could see the resemblance that Emmett Swan held to him, and I knew that his father was the Chief of police in Forks.

I'm not able to ponder this new feeling of security that Chief Swan brought out in me for long because the sound of more sirens fades into my conscious before everything goes black.

**Ж**

The sound of a constant beeping brings me out of my state of blackness. As I will my eyes to open, the bright light that peeks through my lashes, causes me to shut my lids tightly and groan. The noise seems to alert a presence in the room of my now conscious state.

"Hi Isabella, my name's Dr. Cullen. I have to say you gave us quite a scare."

I opened my eyes again when I sensed that Dr. Cullen had dimmed the lights. When I looked to the man speaking, I saw a man that looked to be about as old as the police officer, but this one was dressed in a white lab coat and blue scrubs. He also had bright blonde hair, a direct contrast to the cop, and bright blue eyes.

Something shifting to my right draws my attention to the man in the corner. It is the same police officer from the road. He notices my acknowledgment of him and approaches my bed slowly, almost as if he is scared he will frighten me away with any sudden movement.

"Isabella" Dr. Cullen says quietly.

"Bella" I whisper horesly, he turns to look at me in the eye and nods slowly.

"Bella, I'm going to look over a few things and then Chief Swan here is going to ask you a few questions alright?"

Although he is asking me, I don't see how I have much of a choice. Dr. Cullen does my assessment and determines that I have sustained some trauma to my knee, but nothing that requires surgery. He states that for the weekend I am to rest, and take Friday off of school. He does inform me that I will have to wear a brace on my knee for a few weeks until I am able to put pressure on my leg without any pain. He also indicates that he will want to see me in a week to determine if physical therapy is needed.

I took notice while he was speaking to me that I was in the room with both of Emmett and Edward's fathers, and again the same feeling of stability and the lack of fear astounds me.

After he was done speaking, Dr. Cullen left the room stating that he was going to look for Mr. and Mrs. Stanley, and see if they are ready to take me home and also give them my discharge instructions.

Once the door is closed, Chief Swan clears his throat to gain my attention.

"Isabella, I first have to say that I'm sorry this happened. Also I have some bad news, my deputy was unable to catch the truck and get a good look at the license plate so we aren't sure who did this."

I nodded my head, because this is to be expected when I am involved in the equation.

"I did want to tell you that Dr. Cullen and I are both bound by some legalities, which means we did have to call your case worker. She did say that as long as you are taken care of by the Stanley's and that this just appears to be an accident nothing needs to be done."

He pauses slightly and I can tell there is more he wants to say, but seems to be having trouble wording it.

"Bella, I want you to know that Forks is a good town. I know you've had a run of rotten luck in your life, but I hope you can feel safe here."

He asks me a few questions about the truck, when there is a knock on the door. Mr. Stanley peeks his head in and says that he is ready to leave. Chief Swan says his goodbyes, and hands me a card with a phone number on it if I remember anything. I turn the card over and notice another number on the back written in a scratchy scrawl.

I leave the hospital with Mr. Stanley who is asking me if Jessica leaves me at school often. I tell him no that today I was running late and I told her to leave without me. I don't need to add any fuel to the fire of Jessica's hatred of me.

Mr. Stanley seems to accept this answer,and why wouldn't he, Jessica is a golden child, I'm the troubled foster kid.

Once back at their home, I go in my room and I fall quickly to sleep. My dreams are filled with the usual nightmares of memories from my past, but before they can frighten me awake four men make an appearance in my dreams, brown, green and blue blankets of security, shoo the tortures of my subconscious away.

When I wake up I can almost smell the lingering scent of cinnamon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns everything Twilight.**

**Mother Never Taught Me**

The weekend passed uneventfully, the Stanley's left me to my room the majority of the time. Bringing me meals was their only appearance in my room. I was able to finish my homework, and get a jump start on the reading for most of my classes.

On Sunday night I woke with a start from a disturbing dream of my mother and Phil. They had brought me into their room, and had tied me, face down, on the bed. My shirt was pushed up around my neck so my back was bear; they enjoyed watching the blood start as the buckle of the belt hit my skin. I was surprised that I did wake up, the past two nights one of the four men would show up and remove me from the scene my dreams had given me to view. They never said anything, but their eyes always spoke volumes- of what I'm not sure, but I embraced it.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was 11:30 at night. I sighed and laid my head back down on my pillow. _I guess my false sense of security that those men provided me was gone._ Once my head hit the pillow I felt a small lump making me rest with a kink in my neck. I put my hand under it and pulled out my bag of treasures. I kept the picture of my mother inside, I didn't have any need or want to look at her smiling face at the moment, I could never bring myself to throw it out though. I fingered my well worn book next, but due to the amount of reading I've already done this weekend I don't think my eyes would forgive me if I attempted to start again.

I grabbed my tattered old friend next. He has been the only comfort that I can count on in my seventeen years. He is missing an eye, and his fur leaves something to be desired. The stitching that runs across his heart is still in tact, even after all these years and the amount of times I've run my fingers across the words. _Maybe I was loved at some point._

Hugging my friend in my embrace I am able to fall asleep for a few hours at least.

**Ж**

The first time I saw Jessica since the accident was Monday morning when we got into her car and headed for school. When we reached the school my nerves went into overdrive and I kept scanning the parking lot for the truck that ran me off the road. Jessica's impatient grunt reminded me I needed to get out of the car.

Once I was able to maneuver out of the car, I began to hobble my way to my first class without my crutches. Jessica wouldn't open her trunk for them, and said that if we put them in the back seat they would "obstruct her view." Thankfully I was able to make it to class a few minutes before the bell rang and took my seat.

Edward was already there when I sat in front of him. While I began riffling through my bag I felt a tap on my shoulder. Shock coursed through my body, the only people who had physical contact with me was when they were hitting or kicking me. However, once again with every interaction with Edward, no fear came to me. I slowly turned my head around and looked at him expectantly.

"Hi Bella, are you feeling okay? I was in the hospital visiting my dad when they brought you in. Where are your crutches?" I had to stifle a laugh, which was a foreign feeling itself, at his nerves as he rushed that out without taking a breath. I then wondered who had called me Bella to him.

"Hi Edward, I'm okay." and I abruptly faced forward and ignored the other question he asked, thankful that the teacher started class.

My morning after that went on as normal, people would shoot me looks as I waddled down the halls and in between buildings, no one ever offering to help. When the last bell rang signaling lunch I began my trek to the library, only to be stopped by a hand pulling me roughly into the bathroom.

I wasn't able to see who took me in there, because once the kicks started on my knee I attempted to curl up into a ball, as best I could considering the brace on my leg, to protect my head and neck.

The kicking lasted the majority of the lunch period, and the girls left the room when the bell rang. I knew it was girls from their soft giggles and whispered instructions. I had a good idea of who it was, but unable to verify as I my eyes were shut tightly to hold the tears at bay.

I stayed through my next two periods in the bathroom trying to control my breathing and clean the tear stains that littered down my face. During the two hours I laid on the dirty bathroom floor no one came in, for which I was eternally grateful, no one needs to see the little foster girl crying on the dirty floor. I began to wonder why, which was always a dangerous track for me to start. The only answer I had was what my mother had told me

"because you didn't die when you should have, this is just the universe's way of correcting that mistake."

When the final bell for the day rang, I got to my feet and began my journey home. I didn't even bother to look for Jessica's car, I knew the rusty blue Toyota would not be in the parking lot. While walking my knee was throbbing in its confines of the brace, and tears began silently falling over my cheeks. I wondered silently how there was any left.

I was about a mile away from the school when I heard the familiar sound of tires on the tar, but instead of speeding faster these slowed until they came to a stop behind me. I kept walking, I had enough for today and I didn't want any more injuries that I would need to hide.

"Bella! Wait!" His honey voice shouted, but I could not be stopped, because if I did he would see my face, he would see my hurt, and I would either see laughter or pity, neither could I stand, not from him.

After about a minute my choice was made for me, he caught up to me easily, and tugged gently on my shoulder getting me to turn around. I kept my head towards the ground, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Why are you walking?" I gave a small shrug, not even attempting to speak, as the crack that would definitely exist in my voice would only add to my humiliation.

Apparently Edward wasn't going to wait for an answer because he gently pulled on my arm and lead me to his silver car. He opened the passenger door and waited for me to tuck myself in before closing the door and shuffling to the drivers side.

Within a few minutes we were on the road, but he passed the turn off for the street the Stanley's lived on. A feeling grew in the pit of my stomach, gnawing at my insides I kept thinking _if I had a normal mother, she would have told me never to ride in cars with virtual strangers._

Edward pulled into the parking lot of a small playground, he put the car in park, but didn't shut it off. He turned to me and put his fingers under my chin to force me to look at him. I was in awe at the fact that I didn't see pity or humor in his eyes, but only empathy and a fire I couldn't place.

"Now I'm going to repeat a few questions I've asked you today and we are not leaving until I get the answers." I nodded my head mutely waiting for him to ask me, so I can return to the Stanley's house.

"Okay, good. Well first where are your crutches?"

I paused trying to figure out the best way to answer, but the look in his eyes told me not to even try to lie, but after years of hiding my shame, lying was like second nature to me and I didn't know this boy, and I didn't owe him anything, but I couldn't bring my self to conceal the whole truth- and that scared me.

"Jessica was in a hurry this morning and we both forgot them."

Edward stared at a me for a while trying to decipher my honesty, either he found it or he figured he wouldn't get anything else out of me.

"Alright, next question- why are you walking home, with no crutches and a damaged knee?"

This one was a little trickier for me to answer, but I took a breath and just let the falsehood flow from my lips "Well Jessica goes over to friends houses on the other side of town once in a while, so I choose to walk so I'm not inconveniencing her, and like me we both just assumed today would be like any other day she went there."

Again Edward stared at me, his jade eyes boring into mine, looking for something. Our gaze held for a few moments before the rain started poring and the spell was broken.

"Ah, I should get you home, thank you for humoring me with my questions." With that he pulled out of the small lot and drove back to the Stanley's.

When we reached their home I saw the familiar cherry red car in the driveway. _Oh great, the queen is here. _I sighed at the same time Edward let a huff of air escape his mouth. I smiled shyly at him and mumbled a quiet thanks for the ride. Before I could fully exit, his hand was on mine.

"Bella, if Jessica goes with her friends after school, will you please find me, I can give you a ride." he seemed to notice my apprehension because he added "until your knee is healed. Also, please try and remember your crutches tomorrow." I nodded my head and went into the house.

I'm not sure if the girls noticed my entrance or who drove me home, or if they were just ignoring me, either way I was able to get to my room without a confrontation. I locked my door, and went to my bed and grabbed my bear, silently praying that someday this hell will be over, and that I will finally repay whatever debt I seemed to owe.

**Ж**

After the Stanley's got home that night, I was given a lecture on the importance of going to classes. In no uncertain terms it was disclosed to me that if I was caught skipping again I would be headed back to Seattle. Jessica sat through the whole incident with a smug smile on her face, which just confirmed my suspicions that she was a party to the further destruction of my knee.

The next few days were odd though, I don't think I could describe it as anything else. Nothing bad happened, in fact Jessica was pleasant, but not overly sweet which would under any other circumstances would lead me to be suspicious, but it was her ability to not be overly sweet which made me wary. Which is exactly why I began moving cautiously and observing my surroundings before going forward – anywhere. She had been helping me in the car, even allowing for the crutches to accompany us, the kicker was she was always waiting for me after school to drive me back to her house.

It was Friday two weeks later when things came crashing down on me, again. I hobbled out of the school looking for Jessica and her car, I wasn't that surprised when I saw it missing. It had taken me an extra 30 minutes to get out of the locker room after gym. Even though I didn't have to dress down with my knee all jacked up, I did have to put my backpack and belongings in the gym locker. I had left my crutches in there to try and strengthen my leg, the sooner I was able to walk normal the better. I can't imagine being sent back to the group home while on crutches.

I sighed quietly to my self and began my journey to the Stanley's. I did look for Edward's car, because I promised I would tell him, but my guess is he saw me getting rides with Jessica and didn't feel the need to wait like he had been the first few days after he drove me home.

I only reached the end of the schools parking lot when I heard footsteps approaching me. Determined to get home and avoid any trouble I continued walking. Unfortunately the owner of the footsteps seemed to have other ideas.

"Hey Freak! Stop walking, I have something to say to you." I did as she asked, I knew it would be pointless to try and outrun her or ignore her. I turned slowly and looked at the girl with the steel gray eyes.

"Tanya" I said softly.

"Did I say you can talk bitch no, I said I have something to say to you."

She stalked towards me before continuing her rant of all the reasons I'm a worthless piece of shit. I almost wanted to laugh and tell her not to bother, my mother did a good enough job ensuring that all of those reasons she was spouting off were imbedded into my very soul. As I looked at Tanya and my surroundings I didn't see Jessica or Lauren around, but that didn't mean they weren't.

When I thought she was going to say something as to the reason she was confronting me my back hit a tree. I had reached the edge of the woods that surrounded the school. All while Tanya had been talking we had been moving, her forward, me backwards. I wasn't able to go around the tree as four arms grabbed each one of mine, accompanied by a rope.

Once I was tied the girls took their turns punching, scratching and kicking me. I stood silently refusing to scream or cry, I would not give them the satisfaction. During their attack Lauren remained quiet, but threw injuries just as the other two. Jessica voiced her desire, once again, for me to leave and demanded that I tell her parents to send me back. I couldn't really understand what Tanya was staying, I heard fragments of "stay away" "He's mine," and other words along the same lines. I was the most confused about the "he's mine" statement.

After about fifteen minutes they were starting to calm down, I almost thought I would find out what their reason was for their escalation to physical abuse. However a SUV driving into the school parking lot scared them and sent them scattering with threats of what will come to me if I didn't follow through with their "requests" looming in the wind.

I could barely pick my head up, but I heard a car door shut and more footsteps coming towards me. _I'm really starting to hate the sound of footsteps._ I was able to see to figure approaching, a tall blonde boy that I had seen hanging around with Edward and Emmett throughout the school, I think his name is Jasper.

"Hi Isabella" he looked at me sadly and began to approach. I flinched as he raised his arms and he seemed to notice this.

"I'm just going to untie you okay." I just nodded my head. I was scared if I opened my mouth my will to remain silent would dissipate and I would be a broken girl on the dirt ground. I flinched a little when Jasper went around the back to untie me. He did not attempt to make conversation with me and I was thankful for that.

While I knew his name and that he was friends with the two forces that provided me security I had no real knowledge of him and only felt humiliation from him finding me like this, but then again at least it was one person instead of the whole school, like I'm sure the girls had planned.

After he had finished getting me loose, he ushered me to the black SUV, and then proceeded to drive me home. I didn't say anything to him, but offered a soft thank you when he dropped me off. He gave me a sad smile, but much like Edward no pity and no humor.

Luckily Jessica and her parents weren't at home so I was able to go to my room and let out everything. I don't remember a time in my life when I have ever cried as much as I did that night. I ended up falling asleep with my clothes still on clutching my Charlie with everything I had.

**Ж**

I woke up the next morning to the first bright day in weeks. My eyes were itchy and my body achy from the crying and from sleeping in my knee brace. I was able to get up and clean myself up. I headed downstairs and saw that again no one was home. My stomach alerted me to its need for food as I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning when I had breakfast. I poured myself a glass of milk and a small bowl of cereal.

As I was sitting at the kitchen counter I noticed a white piece of paper peeking out from a basket that held a few red apples. When I approached it I saw my name scrawled on the top, I pulled it out and read it.

_Bella-_

_ We are out running a few errands with Jessica this morning and didn't want to wake you up, we thought you could use the rest with your leg. A friend of ours' son will be coming to pick you up at about 11 this morning to meet us in Port Angeles for lunch. _

_ Mrs. Stanley_

I had to laugh to myself, they never corrected me when I was introduced to them, and I had been calling them Mr. and Mrs. Stanley to their faces for the past 3 months. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10:45 and this boy would be coming soon.

I was looking for my crutches when there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it and as I pulled it back a black cloth was promptly shoved on my head and I was picked up.

When I registered what was happening I began to kick and scream with everything I had. I was thrown over this man's shoulder so I started to punch him in the back and scratch which caused a few profanities to slip his lips. I was then dumped onto something hard, the bag was lifted enough for this man to put duct tape over my mouth to silence my screams. When that was finished my arms and legs were bound with the same duct tape as well as ropes.

I heard the start of an engine and soft whispers, but was unable to make any words out. I'm not sure how long we were driving and had no idea where we went to. I was bounced from side to side of the vehicle as we went down the bumpy road. I'm surprised I kept any state of consciousness as I hit my head numerous times against the wall during turns.

Eventually the vehicle came to a stop and my captors pulled me out. My feelings of dread were tenfold, at least with my mother, hell even Jessica in her friends I always had some knowledge of what was to come. I felt two sets of arms pick me up and begin carrying me for an undetermined amount of time.

I was thrown against something hard and felt wetness seep into my legs as they hit the ground. Like a bad rerun, the men started kicking my bad leg and stomach. At some point I felt cool steal against my side where my shirt had ridden up. I then felt the steal slice into my side and the blood begin to flow out of it.

With a final "Die this time bitch." I heard them leaving.

Sobs racked my body, but eventually I couldn't hold onto the consciousness any longer and black overcame my senses.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and reading. I think this is one of my favorite chapters of this story so I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns everything Twilight.**

**Hope begins in the dark**

As senses began to return to me, and bring me out of my comfort of darkness, a feeling of deja vu occurred to me. The steady sound of beeping was invading my peace. I began to become angry, I flourished in the dark, I had no pain there, I had no fear, it was my utopia and that constant sound was stealing it from me.

A small groan escaped my mouth as the pain in my abdomen and the rest of my body began to join the nuisance of the rhythmic beating. A soft hand was placed on my arm and a hushed voice was trying to coax my eyes to open and say a final goodbye to my haven. I couldn't fully make out the words that were spoke and I couldn't decipher what they were saying.

With great reluctance I began to fight with my eyelids and tried to force them open. As the first sliver of light came through they closed quickly, while the same voice encouraged me to try again with promises of dimming the lights in the room to help. After a few moments and with the help of the kind voice I was able to have my eyes fully open and was looking at the concerned face of Dr. Cullen.

A throat clearing to the right side of the room brought my attention from the kind doctor to the police chief sitting in the corner- again deja vu. Dr. Cullen and Chief Swan seemed to have a silent conversation, both with great concern in their eyes, and both looking a little worse for the wear.

Once again Dr. Cullen began a list of my injuries, some internal bruising, but thankfully no bleeding, there was an ACL tear in my knee so I had had surgery to fix it while I was unconscious, also a concussion, and burns from where the rope and duct tape had been tied to my ankles and wrists.

When Dr. Cullen was finished informing my of my aliments Chief Swan approached my bed, but this time brought the chair with him and placed it next to me. I had a feeling this conversation would not go quickly as the last one had. With a resigned sigh I waited for him to begin, only to notice that Dr. Cullen didn't leave this time and that he in fact pulled another chair to the other side of the bed. _Ah so they were going to tag team me, good luck gentleman because this time I have no idea who actually did it._

"Bella before we talk about what happened and how you got to the hospital I need you to tell me of what happened and how much you remember." Chief Swan said quietly, it was almost as if both thought if their voices became too loud I would shatter into a million little pieces.

I recounted waking up in the morning and the note that was left for me and the events leading up to my submission to the darkness. Both men looked at each other and Dr. Cullen was the one to ask the next question.

"Bella, what day did this occur?"

"Saturday." I stated confused, shouldn't they know what day that it happened.

Both men paled and Dr. Cullen wrote some notes down in a chart. Chief Swan's voice turned my attention to him.

"Bella it's Wednesday evening, you were found on Monday afternoon."

Dr. Cullen's voice spoke next. "It is truly a miracle that you are still alive."

I wanted to laugh, miracle my ass, it was fate just reminding me that my punishment wasn't over yet, my debt was still owed. Both of the men holding substantial authority in this town were in my room looking to be debating telling me something. _Never a good sign._

As they were holding their newest silent conversation over my hospital bed a timid knock came from the door. Dr. Cullen went to answer it and he seemed to hesitate before letting the woman in. When the woman entered I understood why, Victoria was one frighting woman, I'm surprised the state of Washington even allowed her to practice social work, you would think they would not want to scare the children further. I tried really hard to hold in my laughter at the thought, unfortunately a small snort escaped my nose. Then I began to wonder why it was that as soon as I entered the town of Forks, I began to find a sense of humor, then I realized that the three adults were looking at me strangely. _Stupid concussion, makes me lose my focus._

After that thought I realized that she was here, and most likely this is not a little check in visit. With one look in her eyes I could tell, I would not be remaining in Forks. I wonder if this was the state's choice due to my few accidents or the Stanley's. It didn't matter because either way I would be leaving.

"Isabella," the shrew of a woman stated in her nasally voice, "As soon as you are all healed up enough to leave the hospital I'll be escorting you back to the group home in Seattle, where you will remain until you are 18. Unfortunately because of your age and the number of placements we've already had to move you too there just isn't enough room. The Stanley's were kind enough to pack a few pieces of clothing for you, and they found your few personal affects on your bed. I'm just going to put these on the chair and I will return when it is time for you to leave." With that she abruptly turned on her heal and left. _Well at least she's gone._

As I looked at the two men who were left in my room I noticed that both of their faces seemed to be applaud and angry. I couldn't understand why, I was expecting this at some point, honestly I'm surprised I lasted in Forks as long as I did. While they remained gawking at the opened door, I attempted to reach the chair that held my bag, but more importantly my bear. I had no shame, these men wouldn't see me again after Victoria removed me from the hospital and right now I needed the only thing that brought me comfort, my Charlie.

Chief Swan noticed me stretching for the bag and got up to grab it for me. I smiled slightly at him, thankful for the pain to stop when my efforts to stretch ended. He wasn't watching his footing closely and stumbled over one of the cords on the floor. He was able to catch himself before he fell on the floor, however my bag did not have the same luck. All three of us watched as my small processions tumbled out of the cloth, first the book, then my mother's picture and finally my bear.

I waited patiently for the Chief to pick them up off of the ground because there was no way I could even attempt to reach the scattered items that rested by his shoes. A moment later I realized that he was not moving at all, he was frozen with his gaze focused on the items that littered the floor. Dr. Cullen seemed to take note at the same time that he wasn't moving.

He began to round the bed to assess what was wrong with the other man.

"Charlie is everything okay?" His gazed drifted down to see what had caught Chief Swan's attention.

"Is that Renee?" he whispered, almost afraid that if he said it any louder something would break. As he said my mother's name he bent and held the picture up to get a closer look.

When her name left his lips, Chief Swan seemed to snap out of his daze, he picked up the bear and looked at me expectantly.

"Where did you get these things? How do you know Renee Meyer?"

I looked at him confused for a moment before answering.

"The picture is my mother, Renee Dwyer, and the book came from a school library in Michigan I think. As for the bear, I'm assuming some man thought he was my father and gave it to me at some point, but I don't know for sure. I don't remember getting it, just always having it." I hesitated before asking my own question "Can I have it please."

I needed my Charlie, because the two men in the room were getting odd looks in their faces, and the silence that was left in the room after I answered his questions was almost deafening.

Chief Swan nodded his head slowly and handed me the bear, his face still appeared to be trying to solve the worlds hardest math equation. Suddenly something clicked in his head, he held my eyes for a moment, his face getting impossibly red. Then he walked over to the wall and punched a hole, all while a slew of curses escaped his mouth.

"CHARLIE!" Dr. Cullen yelled, he grabbed the irate mans shoulders and tried to calm him down and get him to tell him what the problem was. However the chief shrugged off his advances and continued to pummel the wall.

I was surprised that my first emotion was concern for this man, and not fear. Normally any act of violence frightened me beyond recognition, but not this. I think because he looked more like a man falling apart than a man hell bent on destruction.

"Carlisle, she lied, she... sh... she said she had an abortion. Don't you remember, it was the day I told you about the baby, I went and bought the bear, just like I did when Sue had told me about Emmett. The crazy bitch lied, and … and... oh god Carlisle look what's happened to my baby." With that he broke down. He sank to the floor words mumbled, incoherent sentences stumbled from his mouth. He clutched as his chest as sobs overtook his body.

Something in Dr. Cullen must of solved the question as to what has caused this stoic man to crumble, because he as well began spouting off words of hate directed towards Renee. I'm fairly certain one of them said it's a good thing she's dead already, I'm not sure which because my head was throbbing.

After about 10 minutes I was still utterly confused as to what the hell just happened, and why two grown men were in a heap on the floor angry and sad all at the same time.

Suddenly Dr. Cullen was on his feet looking at my chart, flipping wildly through pages until he found what he was looking for.

"Charlie what's your blood type?"

"AB positive." came a broken voice from the floor.

"I think it's true, we will need to run the DNA test to be sure, but I think your right."

Chief Swan jumped to his feet quicker than I would have thought possible and looked at Dr. Cullen with a determination I have never seen on another living soul.

"Of coarse I'm right, how could we have not seen it before." He said as he gazed at me with an affection I've never received before in my life.

Then it was if my own light switch went off in my head and things started falling into place..._lied... Renee...bear...blood type... DNA_. I looked back at this man and my own sobs erupted into the room. I felt strong arms wrap around me in a protective case. I was rocked from side to side as my body reacted to all this information. My father is Chief Swan.

As the thought was proclaimed in my mind, the darkness I was fighting to maintain only a short while ago returned.

**Ж**

Some time later my eyes began to flutter open, but the sting that has usually accompanied this action when I've been in this room was missing. I turned my head slightly and saw that it was dark out. I wondered how long I was asleep for. I looked at the wall and saw no damage, I assumed I was moved after I lost consciousness.

The turning of a page alerted me to someones presence in the room. I put my focus on the chair that was usually occupied by Chief Swan. Expecting to see him there I was shocked when a tall woman with dark hair and a slightly tan complexion was there. She hadn't noticed me yet, there was something familiar about her, she looked to be around the same age as Dr. Cullen and the chief. I must have made some sort of noise because suddenly I was no longer observing her and was instead staring at her dark brown eyes.

"Hi honey, I'm glad to see you're awake, we were all worried." I looked at her slightly confused, she seemed to understand the questions floating around in my head that I couldn't verbalize.

"I'm sorry you are probably scared out of your mind. My name is Sue Swan, I'm your fa... uh...Chief Swan's wife. I think you know our son, or have at least seen him at school. Emmett." I nodded not really sure what I needed to say or do, I guess that was enough for Sue though as just kept on talking.

"The Chief and Dr. Cullen are both out getting some things worked out, and they asked me to sit and wait with you in case you woke up. They, uh, didn't want you to be alone." After she was done talking I did have a few questions of my own and I didn't know if I could wait for the two men to return to answer me.

"Sue" she looked up at me "Did you, um, did you know my mother, Renee Dwyer, I mean Meyer, that's what Dr. Cullen and Chief Swan said her last name was."

"Oh honey, yeah I knew her. Can't say I was a fan though." I snorted at the thought and blurted out my next words with no filter.

"No, you would have to have a dick and be really inebriated to be one; and even then the fondness doesn't seem to last." I threw my hands over my mouth, shocked that I said that, but Sue's laugh filled the quiet room and soon my own giggles joined. I felt relief to be laughing with her, she was a comfort and gave a maternal vibe that I've never known.

The door opened suddenly and in walked Chief Swan, with a look of confusion on his face as he stared at the two of us trying to calm ourselves down.

"Is a, everything alright?" he asked. Sue smiled and nodded her head. She then looked at me and said goodbye and quietly left the room.

Chief Swan sat in the chair and moved it closer to the bed like he had before, we both remained quiet. I don't think either of us really knew what to say. While the silence in the room existed I took notice of his clothes, gone was the uniform and instead he had a pair of worn jeans and a blue flannel shirt with a gray t-shirt underneath. I realized that he wasn't here as chief Swan, but as Charlie, my own Charlie.

He eventually cleared his throat and just began saying a whole lot of stuff and didn't leave any room for me to interrupt.

"Bella, Sue is my wife, we were high school sweethearts. When I was 22, so that would have been 1991 we had Emmett. Neither of our parents were too happy, since we weren't married. We moved in together and things were okay for a while. Eventually the stress of my job, and having a newborn got to us and we broke up. She moved with Emmett back in with her parents and I kept the house. I met Renee Meyer in a bar one night. Things got heated and well, uh, we started a relationship. After about a month I realized that it wasn't right, something between her and me just didn't click so I broke it off. She showed up at my house a week later and told me she was pregnant. I was so excited, even if we didn't work a child any child has been a blessing in my eyes. The next day I went out and bought that bear." he gestured to my teddy that I was holding.

"I bought something similar to Emmett when Sue told me about him. I was so excited, even though we didn't work out, I wanted that baby, you, so much. I came home the next day and Renee was sitting on my porch. I handed her the bear and started talking about everything we needed to do to get ready. She stopped me, she looked at me and just said that she wasn't ready to be a mother. She said she got an...a...an abortion. Bella you have to believe me, had I known she lied to me I would never have let you stay with her. Carlisle is running a DNA test to help with the legalities of all of this, but I talked to the child protective services and have been given temporary custody of you on an emergency basis." During his speech stoic tears fell down his cheeks.

After he was finished I just sat in stunned silence, I mean what was I really supposed to say to all of that.

"You said Sue is your wife, I thought you broke up?"

He looked at me a moment before answering. "I said all of that, and that's what you ask me" he laughed quietly before continuing: "Sue was there for me, she had been seeing someone new as well. I showed up at her house the night Renee told me what she did, or supposedly did. I begged to see Emmett, to see and hold my child. She let me in and I told her everything, I broke down. After a while we reconnected, and our problems seemed so unimportant. We got married a year later."

The next question I had to ask was much more difficult, I guess that's why I asked something that didn't directly relate to me first "Are you, um, are you sure that you want me?"

"Oh baby girl." he said softly and then had me in a tight embrace "Of course I want you, I've always wanted you, and I promise" his voice cracked before he said anymore "and I promise you this" he took my face between his hands and held them firmly "that I will never, let another person harm a hair on your head."

That was my breaking point, this time darkness didn't follow my sobs, instead a feeling of hope overcame me and I hugged this man for all I was worth. My father. My Charlie.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: thank you so much for reading**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns everything Twilight.**

**Return to the Zoo**

Charlie and Sue stayed with me that night. They asked me questions about my likes and dislikes, and any other question they could think of, well anything that had nothing to do with my mother or any of the things I've been through. Charlie seemed stunned as to how many places I lived, but I could see the pride shinning in his eyes when I told him I was a senior in high school. I thought it was something he knew, but he had said he just assumed I was a junior based on my age. That pride turned a little smug when I told him what classes I was taking. It was a good night.

I woke up the next morning with soft whispers coming from the corner of the room, I saw Dr. Cullen and chief... Charlie talking. That was one thing I asked and Charlie accepted, I wasn't in a position to call him dad yet, but I asked if I could call him Charlie, and he agreed. To make him feel better I told him the name I gave my bear, that earned a chuckle from Sue.

Dr. Cullen seemed to notice me awake first and smiled at me. Charlie followed his gaze and a wide grin, very similar to Emmett's spread across his face.

"morning baby girl, did you sleep okay?" I nodded, and felt a slight flush to my cheeks at the name he used for me.

"Well we got some good news, Dr. Cullen here did us a favor and ran the DNA test to confirm what we already knew." I smiled, Charlie had explained in great detail the night before that he knew I was his and reassured the only reason for the test was for legal purposes. Sue had echoed his sentiments, saying that we had the same eyes and facial expressions. "Anyways, they came back positive, so I've contacted Victoria and am in the process of getting that temporary order fixed."

The man looked like he was going to burst with excitement at any moment. I could understand, I mean he had his child that he thought he lost, while we had a very long way to go, I was still here and he could see me and hold me, and that was all he really needed.

"Bella," I turned my head to Dr. Cullen, "I'm going to keep you in the hospital for a few more days, until you can take your pain medication orally, and are able to walk on your crutches." He gave me a look that Charlie didn't see, and I understood it immediately, he knew I hadn't been using them.

"Alright you two, I'm going to leave, but I'll be by to check on you later." with that he turned and left the room.

"Okay baby girl, with that said this is the plan, no arguments." I looked at this man in front of me and smiled and nodded for him to continue. "Sue is out looking right now for stuff for your room, and she said that she will pick up a few clothes for you too, but will wait to get the majority of stuff until you can go with. Second you will be using your crutches and be going to physical therapy as often as it is required." I nodded, obviously Dr. Cullen passed on Edward's information about my lack of crutches to Charlie.

Suddenly Charlie's face lost the lightheartedness of his little speech. "Bella, Sue and I talked last night after you were asleep about how to tell Emmett. He was away at some football thing celebrating the end of the season and was going to stay with Edward anyways when they got back. I called and left him a message to come meet me here at the hospital once school was out." I nodded because something clicked in my mind that with everything that happened last night I didn't fully piece together. I had a brother, Emmett Swan was my brother, suddenly this afternoon couldn't come fast enough.

**Ж**

Charlie was in and out of the room all day, taking calls with social services and Victoria. I could tell when he would get off the phone with her, or most of the time he would leave her a message, he would always come back in grumbling under his breath.

It was a quiet day overall, when he wasn't on the phone, we just talked. Charlie discovered that I didn't know how to drive. He looked at me shocked and began sprouting out plans that as soon as my knee was healed he was taking me out.

Charlie was in the middle of teaching me how to play Texas hold 'em when there was a rather loud knock on the door. The sound caused me to jump and squeak. Charlie got up and walked to the door, he poked his head out to see who was there.

"Thanks for coming down, come on in." he said to the mystery person.

"No problem Pop, what did you need, mom sounded cryptic when I talked to her and she told me what room to meet you in." Emmett Swan said as he entered the room. He stopped his stride when he saw me laying in the bed, but apparently my appearance didn't seem to hideous to stop him for long.

"Hi Isabella" he said and then looked at Charlie questioningly. Charlie directed him to sit in a seat, as Emmett pulled out the chair just as Sue knocked on the door and came in. She walked over to where he was sitting and took his hand.

"Emmett, your father and I need to talk to you about something, and it concerns Bella as well, which is why we asked you to meet us here."

Emmett just nodded, seemingly confused about this whole scene. It appears that Charlie drew the short straw on who needed to actually say the words to him.

"Emmett, I know we've told you before about when your mom and I were apart." Emmett nodded acknowledging that he did indeed know this information. "Well I know we never really talked a lot about that time in great detail. You know that we were both in other relationships. Okay, so... Jesus, this is hard to say. Okay, so do you remember when we had the conversation about safe you know and proper you know control." Charlie rushed the last sentence out and was rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably while a slight flush overcame his face.

"yeah pop I remember, but ah, what does this have to do with Isabella." he looked to me warily.

"I'm getting there, so do you remember me telling you about Renee." Emmett's eyes lit up at the mention of this.

"Yeah, you said you dated her and she got pregnant. You told me she got an abortion, and that was the night you and mom started really talking again." I was surprised that Emmett knew such intimate things about his parents, but then I've never been privy to a normal parental relationship.

Charlie continued until he dropped the bombshell, I stared intently at my blanket so I didn't have to see Emmett's reaction to being told the foster freak at school is his sister.

"The thing is son, she lied to me, she...sh...she" Charlie couldn't even finished what he was saying as the anger and frustration became overwhelming for him once again. Sue being the loving woman I could see she was went to comfort him, while finishing telling his tale.

"Emmett, what your father needs to say is that Renee never got the abortion. Bella was born 7 months after she told your father she had it done."

The room was quiet for an immeasurable amount of time. With each second that ticked by and no one said anything my fears began to take hold. I started to worry that if Emmett wanted nothing to do with me would I be sent back to the group home, what happened to the promise Charlie made me last night. If they did keep me and Emmett wanted me gone would he do what Jessica did, would he be worse. It was one thing for him to protect me at school in gym class, sort of a welfare service to the little people of the school, but now that I was being thrust into his home life what would he do. He's bigger than Jessica and oh god, I couldn't even begin to think of all the physical ways he could hurt me.

I began to hyperventilate and the silence was broken. Charlie was at my side in a second trying to calm me, Sue was up calling for a nurse, and I made a mistake and looked at Emmett. His face was pure rage, gone were the kind eyes, the generous smile with dimples; sitting in front of me was the scariest person I've ever seen. Seeing his face continue to redden to almost a shade of purple and the muscles of his arms constrict from the force he was fisting his hand only brought more panic to me. Charlie seemed to notice where my focus was and started telling Emmett to calm down.

"Emmett, your scaring her, you need to breath or leave." Emmett sat stoically almost as if he didn't hear Charlie's words.

"EMMETT! Calm down or get out NOW!" Charlie's loud voice seemed to bring Emmett out of whatever trance he was in. The nurse appeared and started putting the oxygen mask on me. Emmett was on his feet and over by my side. I flinched as he brought his hands to my face, but that didn't deter him. He placed his hands on the side of my face much like Charlie had done the night before.

"Bella, I need you to breath with me okay." He whispered, he rubbed my cheeks as Charlie continued to rub circles on my back to help sooth me. Emmett's eyes changed to something familiar, the kindness I saw the first day, and the same emotion that Charlie's had, but slightly altered, I was in no position to put a name to it at this time.

Eventually I was able to calm down enough where I didn't need the mask. The two men didn't leave their positions as the nurse removed the mask and said she was going to call Dr. Cullen.

Once she was out of the door Emmett started talking.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm not upset okay, I'm not upset, in fact this explains a whole lot of shit. I just, I started thinking of everything, what Jazz said and Edward, and just the bitches in gym and whoever the fuck took you." he was looking me in the eyes willing me to believe his words, the sincerity I saw could not be argued. "I'm not upset with you, okay." I nodded as best I could with him holding my face.

Dr. Cullen chose that moment to enter the room.

"Emmett, Charlie. Hi Bella, is it okay if I talk to you for a few minutes alone." I looked to Charlie and Emmett and saw reluctance to leave me, that made the hope that was growing in my heart expand. I nodded, and watch as both slowly left the room throwing cautious glances back at me until the door was shut.

"Bella, I think we need to talk about what happened." he didn't wait for me to talk or acknowledge what he had even said. "I know a little about your history, what the doctor's found when you called the police about your mom, and I have seen the scars the few times that you've been in here. I'm taking from your reaction to Emmett today that a lot more happened to you then you've ever let on. I'm not going to ask you about them, but I am going to ask that you talk to someone. I'm recommending to Charlie that you go see a counselor, in part to help you adjust to the new living arrangements, and also to help you heal from the past." I was shaking my head, I didn't need or want to talk to anyone. "Bella, I know this isn't what you want, but I don't think you want to have an anxiety attack in public. I'm just recommending this, it's up to you and Charlie what you decided to do. I do need to ask if this is the first time something like this has happened?" I nodded, "Okay, then I'm not going to give you a prescription unless this happens more and frequently alright." I nodded again, because I didn't want medicine.

**Ж**

I was released from the hospital on Friday afternoon, Charlie had allowed Emmett to miss school, so he spent the day with me while Charlie and Sue prepared the house for me. The beginning of our time was awkward, neither really knowing what to say to the other. I had seen the deck of cards on the table and asked Emmett if he could finish teaching me Texas hold 'em, and that was all it took. Conversation flowed between the two of us, he confided in me that he felt a little weird that his little sister was in his grade, and taking more difficult classes then him. My face lit up when he called me his sister, and even more then that when he was talking about the school situation he said he was proud that he has a smart one; he elaborated and said he will need to use my intelligence at some point to try and put one over on Edward, something about a prank war that has been in place since freshman year.

My discharge orders were simple, take pain medications as instructed, go to physical therapy, and rest. With that Charlie and Emmett loaded me in Sue's car. When I say loaded me up I mean Emmett scoffed at the wheelchair that was brought to my room and scooped me up and carried me to the car. I saw Charlie and Dr. Cullen's concerned faces but laughed at the situation, it was my way of telling them I was okay.

My room was amazing. It was at the top of the stairs, it wasn't large by any means, but it had a full bed, my own dresser, a walk in closet, and it was decorated in lime green and black, the color's I had told Sue I thought went well together, I didn't realize at the time that was why she was asking. I had a desk with a small laptop sitting on it. I began to cry when I saw my charlie bear sitting in the middle of the bed surrounded by pillows, because I finally felt like this was mine this was home, and that is a feeling I've never experienced before.

The rest of the weekend seemed to be determined to be family bonding. We played board games, watched movies, played card games, cooked and just hung out together. I don't think the smile left my face the entire time. For the first time since I can remember my nightmares didn't even make an appearance.

It was Sunday around noon when Charlie came into the living room to sit with me, Sue was cooking lunch and Emmett was out getting Rosalie. He had said he wanted to introduce her to me before school.

"Bella, I need to ask you about something, but I need you to know that this is completely your decision okay." I nodded waiting for whatever he had to say, this was the most serious sounding I had ever heard him this weekend.

"I know that your last name is Dwyer, and from what we gathered your mother changed her name after she had left Forks. I was wondering if you would be okay with changing your last name to Swan. I have the paperwork from the custody issue that includes changing your name that I need to finish filling out. If you don't want to do it now or ever I understand, but I wanted to give you the choice before I sent the final documents in."

I stared at him for a moment thinking about what I wanted, in reality my mother was never a Dwyer, and I never felt half of the love and emotion that I did with the Swan's in one weekend then I did with Renee in all the 16 years I lived with her.

"I would like to be a Swan if that's alright." The smile that radiated off of Charlie looked as if someone just told him he won the lottery. He hugged me with as much strength as he dared, and started shouting to Sue that I said yes.

Emmett chose that moment to enter the house with the beautiful blonde following him. Charlie told Emmett that I said yes and he started joining in the celebration, Rosalie looked a little confused as the two men were jumping around. Emmett was able to calm down some and grabbed Rosalie's hand and brought her into the living room and in front of the couch where I was currently sitting. Her eyes widened as the saw me sitting here.

"Rosie, I would like to introduce you to my little sister, Bella. Bella this is my girlfriend Rosie." Emmett stated with the only grin to rival Charlie's, Rosalie's eyes about bugged out of her head at the mention of "sister." She began to stutter, trying to get anything out. I will admit to being a little shocked at watching this woman have a hard time making sense of what Emmett had said.

"Wow, um" she looked at Emmett then back to me "I didn't know that your parents were foster parents, but I got to tell you I'm glad, because I wouldn't wish living with the Stanley's on my worst enemy, well that's a lie, I would."

"Rosie, my parents aren't foster parents, Bella's my sister. I told you a while ago about the 'discussion' I had with pop about all the lovin' and how he told me about the woman who aborted his baby when him and my mom were apart." Rosalie nodded, and Emmett continued "well turns out the bitch lied, she kept the baby and now my little sister is here."

"I know it's a shock, it's one to me as well." I shrugged, unsure of what else to say. Sue called Emmett into the kitchen and Rosalie took a seat next to me.

"I got to say I was happy when I heard that you were found, and then to add this information on top of it, I'm at a loss for what to say. I meant what I said though, I'm glad you are out of the Stanley's house, that bitch grates on my last nerve." I chuckled a little at her comment.

With that the ice was broken, I went to bed that night as a Swan and with a friend.

**Ж**

Monday morning I woke up to Sue, shaking me gently. She had agreed the night before to help me get ready for the day. Once I was dressed, Emmett carried me down the stairs and helped me into his jeep. After I was in he bolted back to the house and came out holding my crutches, one in each hand raised in the air as in some kind of victory.

"Betcha thought I forgot, but don't worry little Bell, I have the memory of an elephant."

"Yeah, and soon you'll have the body of one if your eating habits continue." Emmett broke into laughter, and I was proud of the fact that in the short time living here I had developed a comfort. Maybe it wasn't smart given my history, but with everything I had been through I wasn't going to waste my time being skeptical.

We pulled into the school lot near the administration building where Emmett helped me to the office. We had the paper work to show so my name could be changed in the system. Emmett was almost squealing like a little girl hyped up on pixie sticks when we told Mrs. Cope what we needed. The poor woman looked like she was about to have a heart attack when she heard the news. She went about what she needed to do and then gave me a note to give to my teachers explaining the situation. Emmett left me to go to my first class, since he had to move the jeep back to the student parking lot.

Since we had left early and I was closer to my classroom then I would have been had I entered through the normal parking lot I was the first one in the room. I gave the teacher the note and he looked a little shocked to say the least but indicated he understood. I went to my seat, and laid my crutches down. A few minutes later the door opened and I knew who walked in without ever looking up, I could just feel. He approached our side of the room slowly and slid into his desk.

"Hi Bella, I didn't know you were going to be here. Jessica said you were sent back to Seattle." For the first time in this class I turned my head to look at him, I think my new last name gave my confidence a boost.

"Well I was, but some new information came out that Jessica isn't privy too, so nope I didn't go back." I shrugged, I didn't know if Emmett wanted to me to tell anyone especially his friends that I was his sister. I knew he was excited, but I never really asked what he did actually want me to do. Edward just nodded, I could tell he wanted to ask what the information was but was interrupted by a very similar shriek.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE GONE!"

"ENOUGH, Ms. Stanley you will apologize to Ms. Dwy- Swan, this instant"

_Well that ought to do it, thanks teach._

Everyone who was in the room froze, looking at me trying to figure out what the hell just happened, but before anyone could say or do anything, the bell rang and the teacher gave Jessica a pointed glare and she mumbled an apology, and he continued with the lecture for the day.

By the time the lunch bell rang rumors and mummers were going around, but again no one dared ask me. I was hobbling my way to the library when I passed Rosalie in the hall.

"Hey Bella." I smiled and kept on going, "where are you going?"

"The library." she looked confused for a moment before something clicked.

"I've never seen you in the cafeteria, do you always go to the library." I moved my head up and down in acknowledgment. With a huff she grabbed my arm and started directing me towards the lunchroom. "Well not anymore you don't, Emmett hasn't shut up about having you sit with us at lunch all morning. Plus I want you there, you can help me calm the little pixie."

Have you ever had that feeling when you walk into a room and you just feel like an animal trapped in a zoo, simply there for the entertainment of children. Well that is how I felt when Rosalie opened the doors and the whole thing stilled.

**AN: alright I'm going to beg- please review and let me know what you think! I am not above bribing- I will send a preview of the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: thank you so much for reading and reviewing**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns everything Twilight.**

**Fill me up, buttercup**

There was no sound as we stood there. I finally understood the phrase "deafening silence," because that was what I was experiencing at this very moment in time. Rosalie on the other hand didn't seem to have the same revelation, she instead grabbed my arm and lead me toward a table in the back corner of the lunch room. As we passed other students the silence began to lift, and quiet conversations began to build throughout the room. Everyone's eyes seemed follow us to our destination.

Once we reached the table where Emmett and the rest of his friends were sitting, Rose indicated for me to sit on one side of Emmett while she took her place on the opposite side. Emmett leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips and then turned to help me maneuver my crutches under the table. After I was situated he pushed a full tray of food at me a silent, but obvious hint for me to eat. Over the weekend feeding me became Charlie and Emmett's main priority, Sue had to step in at one point when I looked like I was about to burst if I took another bite of whatever they were shoving down my throat at the time.

"Hey little Bell, hows the day going? How's your knee?" Emmett asked as I picked up the apple that was in front of me. I simply shrugged, I was too nervous to say anything, and I had only looked up to meet Emmett's eyes once when he handed me the food.

"Has anybody been giving you shit? They have haven't they, tell me who because nobody messes with my baby sister." He stated, I looked at him with wide eyes as I realized he just admitted our relation to all of his friends. A chocking sound made me and everyone else at the table look to the boy sitting across from me.

"Eddie, you alright man?" Jasper drawled as he hit is back to help him out. Edward just nodded but focused intently on his own food.

"So, Emmett it seems you have some news." A sweet sounding voice asked that was sitting in between Jasper and Edward said. I recognized the girl right away. Alice Brandon, she was about 5 feet 2 inches tall and had short black hair that was spiked in the back. I had seen her walking around the halls at school, usually on the arm of Jasper, but I had never had any interaction with her.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to my left to see Rosalie leaning around Emmett's back and she mouthed "PIXIE" to me and then pointed at Alice. I smiled a little and went back to eating the apple I had picked up as a way to avoid eye contact any longer.

"Well I'm glad you asked, Turns out Bella here" and he threw his large arm around my small frame as he continued "is my little sister." He stated proudly, then removed his hand and began eating the french fries on his plate.

Alice spoke up again "That's all your going to give us Emmett." he smiled and nodded and she huffed mumbling something about stupid boys and their lack of detail. I then felt her eyes boring holes into the top of my head as I was still focused on the table.

"Well Bella, can you please explain to me this little detail." Her tone was dripping with disgust. I looked up then not sure if I should answer or not, because I wasn't sure if she was asking sincerely or if she wanted to know why the hell I was sitting at her table.

Rosalie seemed to notice my frightened stare because she answered for me. "Bella is Emmett's little sister, it's a long story, that I'm sure neither really want the entire school to be made aware of, so that's the only information you are getting right now." Alice huffed, and Jasper put his arm around her trying to console her. I smiled at Rosalie in thanks, she nodded and then the rest of lunch continued. Alice seemed to get over whatever her problem was and then started planning some shopping trip with Rose for a winter formal that the school was hosting at the beginning of December. The boys at the table talked about football and some other sport. I spent the remainder of lunch eating my apple and trying to hide my discomfort. I also felt the rest of the student bodies eyes taking turns staring at me.

The lunch bell rang informing me that my time in Forks own personal zoo was done for the day and I couldn't be happier. I began to grab my back pack and then I reached down for my crutches. A hand was already holding them up, and I met a pair of green eyes.

A crooked smile spread across his face "how about I give you these and I take that back pack" I don't know what happened but I had no voice and for once had no desire to deny the help offered. I nodded dumbly and gave him the bag and I took my crutches and we made our way to AP Biology.

Once we made it into the room, I handed Mr. Banner the same note that I had to show all of my teachers today indicating my new last name. He smiled and nodded and Edward led us back to our table.

"Alright class, today I want you to work with your lab partners on filing out this study guide that will help you with the next test. I'll be up here and available for any questions." With that he passed out the papers and told us to begin.

Edward and I started filling out our sheets separately, but I could sense him looking at me from time to time. I noticed that we seemed to be the only pair actually working while the rest of the class was catching up with each other. I sighed when I heard my name and figured they were still probably trying to figure out what the deal was with me and Emmett.

"Bella, do you know that answer to number 5, I can't seem to find it." I looked up to meet Edward's eyes and gave him the answer and showed him where I found it in the book. That began our routine until we had the whole packet filled out. I would ask him for help and him me. I realized that we had finished with about half the period left to go.

Edward began talking again, but for once it had nothing to do with my knee or school work.

"Bella, I know Alice can come across as rude, especially when she doesn't understand something or know all of the facts, I hope you can forgive her or at least look past it." I said a small okay, because I really wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to that statement. However my small answer seemed to be alright because he gave me a smile and started working on some other homework and I followed suit.

After class was over I made my way to gym and gave the teacher both notes, one from Dr. Cullen informing him of my limitations and the one with my new name. He directed me over to the bleachers and said that we can discuss what I can do to make up for my participation as this injury is going to last longer then the first one. I was in the middle of reading when I heard Emmett.

"Hey little bell" I looked up and smiled and he waved then returned his attention to the teacher and began playing basketball as they were all instructed to do so. Him and Rosalie were on the same team and choose to play in the court next to the bleachers where I was sitting. Throughout class he kept distracting my from my book and asking me to watch certain shots. I smiled each time because he was so happy, and Rosalie seemed to be happy that I was acknowledging Emmett and interacting with him. When class was over Emmett instructed me to wait for him in here and that he would be back to help me to the jeep and we could go home.

After about 3 minutes the gym was empty and I sat waiting for my brother. I smiled to myself when I realized that was the first time I thought of him that way _my brother_ in such a casual thought.

"Don't get too comfy bitch." I looked up and groaned when I saw Tanya and her two lackeys coming towards me. I didn't respond thinking it was the best way to get out of this situation, plus I figured Emmett would be here soon.

"I don't know how you stayed here or what your deal is with the Swans, but just know that this little life you've created isn't going to last and you will be gone before you know it."

"Tanya, I told you to back the fuck off." Rosalie yelled from the other side of the gym. Tanya just looked at her and waved for her two henchmen to follow her out of the gym.

"Bella how long has Tanya been making threats to you?" I shrugged for the millionth time that day, I didn't want to drag her or anyone into my problems with Tanya. I still don't know what I did, I just knew enough not to bring anyone down with me.

"Rosalie, please don't tell Emmett" I whispered, looking around to make sure he didn't enter the room. She looked at me skeptically and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because he is having such a good day, and he is so happy right now. Plus I don't need him trying to fight my battles. Please I can handle this on my own." I pleaded with her, hoping she would understand.

Emmett chose that moment to come into the gym announcing his presence and directing us to follow him. Rosalie nodded slightly to me, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

**Ж**

Emmett and I arrived at home at about 3 in the afternoon. He again scooped me out of the jeep and brought me into the house and sat me on the couch in the living room and ran out to get my crutches and our bags. He dropped my stuff off by me and went into the kitchen. He came out moments later with one of the largest sandwiches I've ever seen a large glass of some orange drink and a bag of chips. He caught me staring and just gave me a dimpled grin and went back to his eating. I laughed and started on my homework.

After about an hour of doing our work Emmett huffed and closed his last book.

"I don't know about you little bell, but I can't wait until we graduate and homework is D-O-N-E!" I laughed and agreed, but got a little sad, I didn't want the homework to be over I wanted to go to college, but it's never been an option for me.

"Well, I guess it really won't be done, I mean we have college afterwords, but at least we won't have like 7 classes that all have homework, only like three or four." I just nodded and reached for my book to read, not really wanting to have to hear about Emmett going to school. I'm happy for him, but after the past few weeks I don't think I could hold it together.

"You okay over there?" Emmett asked his voice had gone soft. I shrugged without looking up. He nudged the foot of my healthy leg that was planted on the floor.

"Bella, you can talk to me you know. I get that I don't give off that sensitive shit, but I am a good listener, and I'm always going to have an ear for my little sister. So stop with the shrugging and tell me what's going on."

My eyes started to sting with tears and I rubbed them before the tears had a chance to fall.

"It's just that a lot has happened this week. Don't get me wrong I'm so thankful for it, honestly it was more than I ever could hope for. I just feel bad." Emmett looked at me confused and waved his hand in front of him indicating that I should continue. "I want to go to college and I know that isn't a possibility for me. That's why I feel bad, because I have more than I ever dreamed of and I want more and I know I shouldn't." I looked back down at my hands that were resting in my lap after I was done.

I could feel Emmett shifting and felt his hands on my face making me look at him.

"You are going to college, for one I don't think dad would allow you not to. Second don't worry about the money, dad has some stuff saved up, and I've been given a partial football scholarship pending admission to Udub, and I'm sure there has got to be some academic scholarship just waiting for you. I mean shit you are a fucking genius." I laughed and wiped at my tears that were falling and shook my head. "Don't deny it. Edward's told me how you are in English and that biology class you two are in, and to impress him is pretty big, since he's the smartest kid in our class. So you listen to me Isabella Marie Swan. You ARE going to college and get all kinds of learnin' done whether you like it or not." He finished his statement with a kiss on my forehead and then turned the TV on and grabbed his bag of chips.

"Well said Emmett." I jumped and squeaked a little at the sound of Charlie's voice. He chuckled a little and leaned down placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"How was school today?" He asked as he sat in his recliner. I discovered this weekend that the old blue plaid color chair was his, and if he was in the room that's where he sat, and if you were in it and he came into the room you got out.

Emmett started telling him about his day, I didn't really pay attention, opting instead to read my book. Charlie's voice brought me out of the story I was engrossed in.

"Bells what about your day?" I smiled at the name, every time him or Emmett said their name for me I felt the flutter of hope begin to swell again. I shrugged in response which earned a glare from Emmett. So I started talking.

"It was okay, nothing to exciting happened." Charlie smiled and started to watch what Emmett had on the TV, apparently though Emmett felt the need to fill Charlie in, on things I didn't even know Emmett was aware of.

"That's not true little Bell. Pop, Jessica and Tanya were giving her shit again today." I looked at Emmett horrified that he would tell Charlie that, I'm already enough trouble with my leg, I don't need him to get dragged into issues I had at school with the other kids.

Charlie's eyes cut to me "What did they say Bells?" I looked at him and then Emmett and saw that I couldn't get out of this.

"I don't know, they just weren't my biggest fans before, and seemed to be upset that I was back. It really isn't anything to worry about." Charlie decided that his next sentence needed to be addressed to Emmett instead of me.

"Will you please keep an eye out and inform me if something happens." Emmett nodded his agreement to complete the task, and then the only sound in the room was breathing and the show that was on TV.

Sue came in about an hour later saying that she was beat from work and thought we should just order pizza. We all agreed and she went to order it when Emmett yelled at her.

"Ma order an extra one, Edward was going to come by tonight to play some basketball and his dad is working and his mom is at a conference so he needs to be feed." She said she would and my heart rate increased with the realization that Edward was coming here, to my home. Sue peeked her head into the living room, phone in hand.

"Bella what kind of pizza do you like?" I shrugged but then remembered the seemingly unwritten rule in this family that that wasn't a satisfactory enough answer "pineapple and Canadian bacon, but I'll eat anything."

"Oh good, that's my favorite and those two don't like it so I rarely get to order it." She smiled at me and went to the kitchen to finish ordering.

A little while later I was still sitting in the living room reading and Charlie was watching TV. Sue was sitting on the loveseat reading her own book. Edward had shown up about 20 minutes ago and him and Emmett were outside playing basketball before the pizza came. Apparently it was a popular meal tonight because the wait was an hour. We all heard the car door slam and the two sweaty boys poor into the house. Sue got up and went to pay for the food while Charlie helped me up and into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for me and brought and extra one to my right so I could put my leg up. I said a quiet thank you and smiled at him. His eyes lit up and he went to take his place.

We all had our food and the table was alive. The boys and Charlie were talking about sports and Sue teased all of them, but the best part was they all included me. I was able to speak up and I teased with the best of them. All throughout the meal I would catch Edward's eye, and he would either smile or wink. Either way my stomach filled with butterflies, and my face would flush.

Edward said goodbye at around 10, and said he would see Charlie for fishing on Saturday. I was informed during dinner that once a month Charlie and Dr. Cullen would drag Emmett and Edward out to the lake to fish, while Esme and Sue would sit at one of the two houses and relax. Then they would all get together and have a big dinner of what they caught, or they would thaw out some steaks just in case.

I went to bed that night with so much hope that my life was going well, I wasn't sure my body could hold it all.

**Ж**

The rest of the week went by in a blur, and I followed much of the same pattern that I had the first day back at school. There were a few differences though. The queen and her witch twins left me a lone, I would go to the cafeteria on my own, and Edward and I had developed a friendship. We would talk before classes and during if we were given the time to. He was a very funny man, and on Friday he even asked me to help him in a prank against Emmett. He said he needed my help because I live with him, he didn't tell me much more but said I would know more on Saturday. Which was today, I rolled over and looked at the clock groaning when I saw it was only 4:30.

I sighed when I heard the reason I was up, Emmett was grumbling and not walking very softly. Charlie had been banging on his door for the past fifteen minutes at least trying to get him up so they could go meet the Cullen's. I closed my eyes and waited for the noise to stop, which it eventually did and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

I woke for good to Sue shaking me awake saying we had to get ready and go over to the Cullen's for our girl time with Esme. She helped me up and into the bathroom, much like she had the rest of the week. At around 11 in the morning we were both ready and were in her car heading over to the Cullen's home.

It took us a while to get there, but we eventually turned off the main road and into a very long and curvy driveway that was hidden in the woods. My eyes almost bugged out of my head as I saw the large white home in front of me. I couldn't even begin to describe it, mostly because I had never seen anything else like it.

Sue and I started to get out of the car when a woman a little taller than me, with caramel colored hair approached us.

"Hi Sue, Hi you must be Bella." she said warmly and directed us into the home. It took us a few minutes because of the steps to get onto the porch, and usually Emmett was there to help with stairs for me, but eventually we made it. Esme had instructed me to call her that saying that Mrs. Cullen was an old witch who lived in Chicago.

The plan for today was to watch lifetime movies and eat junk food in the massive living room, while the steaks marinated. I was informed by both women it was a rare day that they didn't have steak on these days.

It was about 3 in the afternoon when the boys returned the house, all of them grumbling. The boys were complaining about being woken up at an ungodly hour for nothing, and the men about the boys and their lack of respect and appreciation for male bonding.

Esme heaved herself up off the couch and directed all the males to take showers and change because they smelled, and promised them food when they were all done. Sue had followed her into the kitchen to help. When I had attempted to get up to help, Sue and Esme both stopped me and told me to relax, which I found odd since that was what we had done all day.

I had been sitting in the living room getting antsy waiting for someone to join me. I got my wish a few minutes later when a wet haired Edward plopped down on the couch next to me and sighed.

"Be thankful you are a girl and your knee is busted, otherwise you would have had to endured two middle aged men talking about the glory days of their youth and telling you how you don't understand life."

I giggled at his statement and his body language, he was making himself as long as possible while sitting, and had his head resting over the back of the couch and eyes closed. At the sound of my voice he turned his head and peeked at me from one eye and a smirk came across his face.

"Oh you think that's funny" and without warning he had his hands tickling my sides. We were both laughing loudly as he continued his assault as carefully as he could.

He started to slow down after a moment and both of our breaths were coming out with effort. I looked into his eyes and saw something staring at me that I've never seen before, and my breathing stopped. I noticed his gaze travel down to my lips and back up to my eyes, and he apparently saw what he needed to as he began to lean in. Unfortunately Emmett's voice broke the trance.

"Hey Eddie, do you still have the super Nintendo, because I am in the mood for some good old Mario cart." he asked while he settled himself in the chair to our left. Edward had returned to his side of the couch before Emmett entered the room. I looked at Edward as he ground out yes and started to get their game set up.

My breathing had returned to normal when Emmett addressed me.

"So little Bell, do you know how to play" he motioned to the gaming system. I was about to answer, but I got distracted by all of the gaming systems that they had, god almighty I didn't even think there were that many out there. Apparently my stare was a little too long

"Bella, you okay" Edward asked, I shook myself out of my daze.

"Yeah, sorry, no I haven't ever played a video game." This statement lit up Emmett's eyes and thus began my tutorial into all things related to video games. At one point Emmett had gotten up to point out a consul and Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"You better pay attention, buttercup, because I think he may test your knowledge later." My breathing hitched when he returned his attention back to Emmett.

Esme broke me out of my spell, and told us supper was ready. Much like supper had been earlier in the week, this meal was filled with conversations and laughter.

Once we were done eating, Sue asked Edward to play a song before the adults put in a movie to watch to wind the day down. I was confused until I saw Edward go over to the piano I had noticed earlier.

He sat down with ease and began playing a song that I had heard a few times in my life and singing with a voice that touched my soul

_Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby  
Just to let me down (let me down)and mess me around  
And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby  
When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still  
I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'  
You know that I have from the start  
So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

Charlie began dancing with Sue and Carlisle and Esme took a turn as well, Emmett was doing something that he called the shopping cart.

The whole time Edward was singing he was staring at me. His voice wasn't perfect, but to me it felt like velvet that wrapped me and kept me safe. Once again hope filled my heart, and I went to sleep that night dreaming of dancing and green eyes.

**AN: please read and review- again I will send a preview of the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: So the Easter bunny just stopped by my house to drop off my daughter's basket full of goodies and he asked that I pass this along to you all.**

**Thanks again for the reviews:**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**Something There**

Sunday was apparently a day of discussion in the Swan household. I almost wished they would have switched the activities of the weekend around, because I could have used a day or relaxation after today.

I had woken up around 8 in the morning and realized that I was the only one functioning in the house. I sat in bed trying to think of what to do, I had my homework done for the next few days, and my room was fairly clean due to the limited amount of time I have actually spent in here while awake.

I sighed and got up and decided that I would try and make everyone breakfast, it was the least I could do for everything that they had done for me.

When I got to the stairs I remembered why I was usually not the first one up and active in the mornings, someone was always up to help me with the stairs. I didn't want to wake anyone up, so I used the railing to help lower myself to my butt and took my crutches in the other hand, and slide down the stairs on my ass a la a toddler.

Once I was on the main level I made my way to the kitchen. I leaned my crutches on the wall and hobbled in between the refrigerator and the cabinets to gather all the ingredients and tools needed to make stuffed french toast.

Cooking was a skill that I needed to have because when I turned 10 my mother required me to start making her meals. That was also the year that I started hanging out in the cooking section of the libraries.

When I was putting some of the ingredients back in the fridge I noticed a package of bacon and decided that would be appropriate for breakfast as well.

While everything was cooking I began to set the table for the four of us to eat. Once I was done and had the food on serving dishes I had to say I was pretty proud of the set up. I smiled because it looked how I always pictured breakfast would look if I had a normal family. _Well I guess I sort of do now._

"Wow Bella, this looks amazing." Sue said as she entered the room still in her pajamas. I whispered a quiet thanks, and went to sit down because my leg was starting to hurt.

Sue joined me at the table when there was two pairs of pounding footsteps and voices shouting while making their way downstairs.

"Sue have you seen Bella she's not in her room." Charlie huffed as he made his appearance in the kitchen. When he took the sight in that was in front of him he paused. Unfortunately him stopping his movement was a surprise to Emmett because he just plowed right into his back. Charlie stumbled forward but both men were able to gain their footing before either made an introduction to the floor.

Sue laughed at the two before saying good morning and inviting them to join us at the table.

"Whoa Ma, you really out did yourself, this looks amazing" Emmett praised while filling his plate up. Charlie made his agreement with Emmett's statement.

"While I thank you both for your compliments. I was not the chef of this mornings feast, and you need to direct your comments to her." She said smiling and pointing at me.

I blushed bright red as both the men at the table looked at me in awe and complimented me. Their praises only increased as they ate, however they were more mumbled as they were never fully finished chewing.

After we had cleaned everything up and I was once again settled on the couch. Emmett had left to hang out with Rosalie for the day, and Charlie was getting ready to watch a football game. Well that's what I thought he was doing, but then Sue came in and said she was heading to the grocery store and she would see us in a while. Charlie then turned off the TV and faced me with a very serious expression on his face.

"Bells we have to talk about some stuff okay. Now before you get to worried I'm not going to force you, but we do need to come up with a game plan." he looked at me waiting for an answer.

I nodded without saying anything because I really had no idea what he was talking about.

"Alright, so Carlisle gave me the name of the physical therapist and some exercises that we can work on at home to get your leg better. He also gave me a name of a therapist." He said the last part and it just kind of sat there in dead air. I didn't want to see a therapist, I thought I was handling everything alright. Then I looked into Charlie's eyes and I could tell that I would be going at least once.

"Bells I can tell you don't want to go, and I'm not going to make you" I perked up at that, because my assumption was completely off.

"However, I need you to talk to someone about what happened, whether its' me, Sue, Emmett or any of your friends. I'm not just talking about the past few months, but what happened before."

My eyes started to tear up a little as he kept talking. He had actually gotten up and came by to sit next to me. He put a comforting arm on my shoulder and leaned me into his side.

"Baby girl, I'm not sure what happened when you lived with your mom, and I only know a little bit about what happened when you were in foster care. However, I've seen the scars Bells, and I just wish I could take them all away, but baby I need you to tell some one. You just need to get it out there." By the time he finished his voice was cracking and gruff sounding and tears were falling down his face as well.

Seeing this strong man seemingly broken tugged something in me, I agreed and told him when I was ready I would talk to someone. I didn't want to put those thoughts in his head, there was no need for them.

We stayed like that for a while, Sue returned and Charlie helped her put the food away. They both came into the room a little later and we turned on the TV to watch the game I thought Charlie was going to watch before.

"I thought this was a day game" I asked because it was starting to turn dark outside and Sue had mentioned starting supper.

Charlie chuckled and pointed at a box under the TV "DVR, no worries there Bells." Sue just rolled her eyes at her husband.

After Emmett returned and we had supper, and I was sitting in my room getting ready for bed when there was a small knock on the door. Sue poked her head in when I said whoever it was could come in.

"Hey Bella, do you have a minute." I said I did and motioned for her to sit on my bed.

"Charlie told me you two talked today, and I just wanted to say that I'm glad and I wanted to let you know that I'm here if you ever need a woman to talk to okay." I nodded and said thank you.

She got up and came over to the head of my bed and placed a small kiss on my forehead.

"sweet dreams, baby girl."

Once she left I let the tears fall. While I didn't really have any in-depth discussions like Charlie and Sue seemed to be wanting, it was still emotionally draining. I've never been around people who have cared for me so much and my tear ducts apparently didn't know any other way to process it.

I eventually cried myself to sleep.

**Ж**

Like the week before, Sue woke me up and helped me get ready for school. Emmett had a bowl of cereal waiting for me when he brought me downstairs and into the kitchen. I picked up the spoon and looked inside the bowl and quirked and eyebrow at him.

"What, so I'm a fan of Special K. Please don't tell anyone, besides I wanted to repay you for yesterday." He smiled at me, I let a small giggle escape and started eating my breakfast.

Eventually we were on our way to school and Emmett parked next to the silver Volvo XC90 as he did every day. I only knew the name of the SUV because the first time I saw it Emmett spent the entire drive home discussing his love for Edward's vehicle.

However, today there was a small turn of events though. Before Emmett could make his way over to help me out of his jeep, the door had opened and Edward's hands were around my waist and helping me down.

As he lowered me to the ground our bodies brushed against each other. I looked down and mumbled a thank you as the all too frequent flush colored my cheeks. I felt Edward's index finger under my chin and began raising my head so I could look him in the eye.

"You're welcome" he whispered before Emmett made his way over and startled us. Edward jumped back a few steps and greeted Emmett. I caught his eye and a small smirk came across his lips and his face turned a light shade of pink. _Well what do you know Edward Cullen blushes._

Emmett grabbed my bag and started heading to the school when Edward reached out and grabbed it from him.

"Hey man, why don't I just take her bag. We have the same class and that way you don't have to rush to the other side of the school to make it to your first period on time."

"Thanks man, I'll see ya later little Bell." Emmett shouted as he started making his way towards his locker and class.

I smiled at Edward and indicated for him to lead the way. We stopped at my locker first than his, the whole time I could feel the eyes of the other students on me. I was starting to wonder if I had a neon sign above my head that said look at me, because I have been stared at every day since coming here. I used to blend into the student body at my other schools and was pretty much ignored, at times I wished for that solitude.

**Ж**

The morning flew by and before I knew it lunch time was here. I began making my trek to the cafeteria I had my head down focused on making sure I didn't trip and injure myself further. I heard someone yell my name as I neared the doors to the lunch room.

"Bella," Alice called again as she got closer to where I had stopped and waited for her.

We hadn't really gotten past the first impression that had occurred last week. She basically ignored me and I pretty much ignored everyone else unless they had made direct contact with me first.

"Thanks for stopping. Um, can I talk to you for a second before we go in there." She nodded her head towards the doors I was about to enter. I shrugged my shoulders and followed her to a quiet corner by some sophomore lockers.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about last week. I know that I can be rude at times, but I was shocked and as I'm sure you can guess I don't like not knowing things. As for the rest of the week I really wasn't sure what to say to you. I just hope you can forgive me and we can start over."

I was still a little weary, but I didn't want to make things uncomfortable and I'm pretty sure Emmett won't let me skip out on lunch so I agreed and she bounced and chatted merrily as we made our way to the table.

As we approached everyone Edward saw me coming and raised his eyebrows and motioning to the girl next to me. I simply raised my shoulders, I really wasn't sure what brought on her apology. To be honest it threw me for a loop to the point that I wasn't registering what she had been talking about since I agreed to the truce.

We each took our respective seats since everyone else was already there. Emmett pushed the tray full of food in front of me like he did every day. I had been doing better and eating a little more than I did the first day, not because I was hunger, but because I didn't want to see the look in Emmett's eyes when I didn't.

In the middle of lunch the conversation turned to what everyone's Thanksgiving plans were. With everything going on I had completely forgotten that Thanksgiving was this week and that we only had school for two days. Rosalie was going with her parents to Seattle to be with her grandparents, Jasper was flying to Texas with his family, and Alice was heading to Portland to see her cousins.

"What about you Bella?" Alice asked me. Before I could answer Emmett responded.

"You know we always go over to the Cullen's for holiday's since Eddie's mom refuses to see his grandma and my parents don't have any family anymore." I looked up at Emmett in shock, because No I didn't know what our plans were or what our extended family's status was.

"Yeah Alice, you know Emmett can't not have my mom's pumpkin pie." Edward pipped in.

Everyone started laughing and agreeing to Edward's statement and finished their meals.

**Ж**

It was about 10 am when we pulled up to the Cullen's home on Thursday. The rest of the week had gone by with no big events and yesterday Emmett and I stayed home while Charlie and Sue went to work. Emmett spent most of the day trying to educate me in the fine art of gaming. I think I'm more confused today then I was before he started explaining everything to me.

Charlie had told me the night before that we spend pretty much the whole day at the Cullen's. He said we ate around 3 in the afternoon, but Esme and Sue liked to cook the majority of the food together.

Sue took the lemon meringue pie I had made the night before out of my hands. I had asked Sue what Dr. Cullen's favorite was and she said she wasn't sure but that he was always complaining about only having pumpkin and apple pie on Thanksgiving and he would love variety. She said her and Esme weren't big bakers and those were the only kinds they could make well so that's what they had. I had told her that I wanted to bring something as a thank you for everything they had done and wanted to contribute something to the meal, hence the pie.

Our little family made our way up the stairs to the Cullen home and as soon as Emmett placed me on my legs he barged into the house. Announcing his presence and his need for some snacks before football. Charlie smacked him on the back of his head reminding him of manners.

Charlie had done that a few times, as well as Sue and Rosalie. The first time it happened I flinched, but didn't say anything. I noticed that they didn't do it often, but they usually had a smile or laugh on the face, also it was never very hard. It was still hard for me to see, but I decided that I wasn't going to have my issues interrupt their way of life.

Sue and Charlie took our food into the kitchen where I followed. Esme and Carlisle were standing in there and greeted the other two adults.

Carlisle's eyes light up like a Christmas tree when he saw the pie that Charlie was holding.

"Please tell me that is store bought and you two have finally taken mercy on my stomach and decided to change it up a bit this year."

Sue scoffed "You wish. No Bella made this for us so all your praise and thanks needs to be given to her."

Carlisle beamed at me and walked over and planted a very fatherly kiss on my forehead.

"You are now my favorite." He stated as he looked at the pie longingly.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" I jumped a little at Edward's voice, but recovered before anyone noticed.

"Can you make a pie that isn't apple or pumpkin?" Carlisle asked his son with a raised eyebrow. Edward shook his head in the negative and Carlisle continued. "Well, I wouldn't say you are chopped liver, but you definitely rank below Ms. Isabella here." He had placed his hands on my shoulders and gave me a small squeeze as he finished talking.

By the time the three men left the room to join Emmett to watch the pre-game show my face must have looked like a fire truck.

However once they left the three of us got to work. I was very happy to be helping these women and my list of everything I was thankful for this year just kept getting bigger and bigger. Both woman had shown me more motherly affection in the past few weeks then I had ever felt from my own mother. To be honest I felt that way about them within an hour of meeting each of them.

A little while later Charlie came into the room and asked if I need to rest my leg. I nodded as it was getting pretty sore and I needed a break from the kitchen chair that I was using as a stool, especially if I would be eating our supper this way. He led me into the living room where all the boys were and directed me towards the couch... towards Edward.

Carlisle and Charlie were sitting in the recliners and Emmett was sprawled out on the loveseat, so next to Edward was the only option. I sat down on the end and leaned back against the arm rest and stretched my leg in front of me. I apologized when my foot hit Edward, he simply smiled and scooted over a little. However it was in the opposite direction I thought he would, he moved closer to me and picked my leg up and laid it down in his lap. He didn't say a word but returned to watching the game.

Up until the time Sue and Esme called us for dinner we didn't move and my heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest. This boy was going to kill me.

Once we were all situated around the table Carlisle stood up and cleared his throat.

"I know most of us want to dig right in to the delicious looking meal that has been prepared for us, especially a certain pie." he stated and winked at me before continuing. "But as you know it is a tradition of the Cullen's and Swan's to say what we are thankful for and then we can eat- so with that said everyone please try and keep Emmett's stomach in mind when it's your turn."

Everyone snickered a little at the comment and Emmett just smiled as proud as he could be.

Carlisle cleared his throat again and began.

"I'm thankful as always for my wife and son, old friends and new ones, and for the wonderful meal before us." He indicated that it was Esme's turn next.

"I'm thankful for my husband, my son, good and stable jobs for both Carlisle and me, a roof over my family's head, and for all of the Swans."

Sue spoke next "I'm thankful for Charlie and Emmett, our good home and good food, but this year I'm thankful for my daughter, Bella." at the sound of my name and daughter I looked up at her. We both had fresh tears pooling in our eyes. I saw Charlie reach over and grab her hand and gave it a squeeze, before he began.

"I'm not a man of many words, but this year I feel as though I could combust with the amount of things I'm so grateful for in my life. As always I'm thankful for my loving wife, my son whom I couldn't be prouder of, but this year I am so blessed, because this year I get to be thankful for my baby girl. I am so proud of her, and I am so ecstatic that she found her way to us and has made us complete."

By now the tears that had developed when Sue spoke were pouring down my cheeks.

"That was good pop." Emmett said and began his own list of gratuity. "Well I'm thankful for my Rosie, even if she isn't here to hear that. I'm thankful for my ma and my pop, and for all of their support. I'm thankful for this good lookin' food and that we have a new pie to try. Most of all this year I'm thankful for my new baby sister."

Apparently no one at the table expected Emmett to be so serious, we all just sort of sat in stunned silence until Esme indicated for Edward to go.

"I'm thankful for my mom and dad, a roof over my head, my car, my friends, and buttercups."

I blushed when he was finished, when no one had been listening to us this week he would always call me buttercup.

I realized that it was my turn, of course I had to go last, stupid leg put me on the opposite side of Esme and in between Edward and Carlisle.

"I guess it's my turn, I'm thankful for all of you and for you all being so welcoming of me." it wasn't what I'm sure they all wanted to hear, but I didn't know what to say.

**Ж**

It was later in the evening and everyone was in separate parts of the home paired off. I had wondered around a little and found the Cullen's library. I was currently sitting on the floor with my legs splayed out in front of me reading a book called _Mrs. Mike_. I had become so engrossed in the story that I didn't hear that I had company.

"That's my mom's favorite. She said she's loved it since she was a young girl." Edward said as he sat down by me. I just looked at him curious as to why he was in here when everyone else wasn't.

"That was a good pie Bella. I can fully see why my dad replaced me with you." He chuckled and I stared at my hands in my lap not really sure what to say.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked after a few moments of silence, I nodded my consent and gave him a minute to formulate his question.

"I noticed when we were saying what we were thankful for at dinner you didn't say your mom. I can tell everyone knows something that I don't and if you don't want to answer it's okay, I was just curious."

"no it's okay. Um where to start." I put the book down and stared at my hands again. I felt Edward place his over mine and take one into both of his. His touch gave me a confidence I never knew I had and looked at him while I began talking.

"I didn't feel comfortable saying that I'm thankful for anything. My mom died in March. She drank more than normal that day, which had to be a lot for her, anyways it finally did her liver in. I guess it feels sort of inappropriate to be thankful for anything the same year your mom died. To add on to that anything I'm thankful for I wouldn't have right now if she didn't die." Edward still had my hand in his and was changing between interlacing our fingers and turning my hand over in his.

"I can see that, if you don't mind, what was it like living with your mother?"

I sighed not really wanting to answer, but not really able to stop myself from speaking. I always figured that when I told someone what my life had been like I would censor it, but with Edward I didn't. I wanted him to know and I trusted him with the information. I told him everything, from her drinking, to me scrounging for food. I told him about my beatings and the men.

When I was done I had tears falling again and I noticed that so did Edward. He removed one of his hands from mine and moved his arm around me. He tucked me into his side and kissed my forehead.

"It's okay to be thankful that she is out of your life and that that life is done. It's okay to be thankful for the loving parents and brother you have downstairs. To be honest I am beyond thankful for those things because that means you are here with me right now, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I looked up at him when he was done talking. He took his hands and placed them on my face and ran his thumbs over my cheeks removing the evidence of my tears. He looked to my eyes to my lips and back. I gave a slight nod, not really grasping what was about to happen. He leaned in and I felt his lips tentatively brush mine. He looked me in the eyes and placed his lips on mine once more. I sighed and closed my eyes.

It wasn't a long kiss and most from the outside wouldn't call it intense because our lips remained closed, but the energy between us was one of the most powerful things I could imagine. We didn't seem to need a heightened passion, we understood each other enough to know that it was not the time or place for that.

Once we managed a few more pecks he tucked me back into his side and began humming and rocking me. I felt my eyes close again and sleep overtook me.

**AN: Please review and you will get an extra little egg for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns everything Twilight.**

**Late night secrets and living nightmares**

I woke up to Edward's voice whispering in my ear telling me my family was getting ready to leave. I looked up at him and rubbed at my eyes in an effort to establish some level of coherency. He smiled down on me and placed another quick kiss on my lips and jumped up and began to help me stand.

We made our way down to the foyer where everyone was waiting for us. We said our goodbyes and went out to Sue's car. I was thankful that we had taken her vehicle, it was a chore always getting in Emmett's jeep and no way were we riding in the cruiser.

As we drove away I stared out the window trying to process what had happened in the library. I wasn't sure if it was a one time thing or how I was supposed to act around him now. I made a decision though not to question it tonight and just enjoy the lingering feel of his lips on mine.

We were home in no time and Emmett helped me up to my room while Charlie and Sue brought in some leftovers that Esme had sent with us.

"So little Bell, did you enjoy yourself today?" Emmett asked as he hovered in my door frame. Instantly I thought of the events in the library and a blush rose on my cheeks. I looked and saw Emmett wearing an odd expression obviously still waiting for my answer.

"I did, I think it was one of the best days of my life." This brought his dimpled smile to his face; he nodded and wished me a good night.

I fell asleep with my own smile permanently etched on my face.

**Ж**

I woke up the next morning on my own when I heard Emmett stomping down the stairs. I turned and looked at the clock and noticed it was almost noon. I sighed and rested my head back on the pillow trying to remember if I had ever slept this late in my life. This train of thought led me to remember what happened yesterday and why I was so content and relaxed enough to enjoy my slumber.

However my peaceful ideas didn't last long and my brain began turning various scenarios around in my head. With each new thought about what happened and what Edward was thinking and feeling my own anxiety and insecurities began to grow. By the time I was ready and at the staircase I had convinced myself that it didn't even happen and that I had dreamed it when I fell asleep in the library.

Satisfied with my decision about the true events of last night I made my way on my butt down the stairs and crutches sliding with me. Once I was at the bottom a hand was offered to me. I looked up and was staring at the beautiful green orbs of Edward Cullen.

We stared for a moment, neither of us saying anything, but Emmett broke us out of whatever trance we were in.

"Hey little Bell, I wondered how you got down the stairs with no help." He smiled at me and I took Edward's offered hand and began to stand.

I realized that he didn't let go of my hand right away and gave it a little squeeze and directed me to follow Emmett into the living room. _Maybe it really did happen._

"So I was thinking with the moms in Seattle and the dads at work we should really live it up. Which means, I want neither of you two smarty-pants' trying to do homework." Emmett stated as he dropped into Charlie's chair as Edward helped me onto the couch.

I was a little shocked when he didn't move to the other couch in the living room, but instead sat down by me and placed my leg in his lap much like yesterday. We looked at each other and then both readily agreed to Emmett's request for no homework.

"With that said Emmett, what did you have in mind?" Edward asked while moving his hand up and down the part of my calf that wasn't covered with a brace.

"Well Eddie-my-boy, since you are hanging at Casa-de-Swan tonight with your dad working a double; I figured we could invite some of the boys from the rez up and just hang out, see where the spirit leads us, full-fill our hearts desires. Be all that w-umph" he was cut off by the throw pillow Edward tossed at his head.

"Basically play video games and watch movies and eat junk food." Edward stated, while Emmett nodded his head enthusiastically.

Both boys turned and looked at me, apparently waiting for my approval of the plans. I gave a slight nod. I really couldn't say no what they wanted to do as I was sort of confined to the house. Emmett smiled and went to get his phone to invite whoever over to the house.

Edward took advantage of Emmett's absence and leaned over and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"Hey, I've been wanting to do that again since last night" he said quietly as he pulled a way at the sound of Emmett returning to the room.

My face was burning brighter than I ever thought was possible and looked down at my hands.

"The boys will be here in a few minutes." Emmett said, but before he sat down he huffed "I'm hungry." He then turned his eyes on me "Bella did you eat yet?"

I shook my head no and he marched into the kitchen, and there were bangs and grunts that had me worried as to what he was doing in there.

I took a deep breath and whispered to Edward "did last night really happen?"

Edward looked at me confused for a moment but nodded slowly before looking over his shoulder I assume to make sure Emmett wasn't coming.

"Is that okay?" he asked sounding nervous.

I smiled shyly at him and said it was. The smile that overtook his face was something I want to make happen as often as possible.

We weren't able to continue our conversation as Emmett had returned and held a sandwich. I noticed that there wasn't anything special about it; it had lettuce, ham, cheese and tomatoes. I looked at Emmett trying to figure out what was causing all the noise when he was in the kitchen, but I didn't get a chance to ask as a loud engine was heard alerting us to our guests.

Four very large boys from the reservation came into the house without knocking. I smelled the pizza first and then noticed the multiple boxes that the smaller one carried. I looked back at Emmett extremely confused because he just made a sandwich that I noticed was missing. _Good Lord did he even chew?_

I noticed that another boy was carrying a few cases of pop. They all grunted greetings to each other and I was seemingly invisible as everyone got situated. With the additional guests in the house Edward scooted closer to me and had the majority of my leg over his lap.

After Emmett took a bite of his first piece of pizza he pointed to the boys around the room. "Seth" the littler one, "Embry, Quil, and Jake; guys this is my sister Bella." The boys all mumbled hellos except for Jake. He stared a little too long at me without saying anything. I became a little tense under his gaze and Edward must have noticed because he gave my leg a slight squeeze and I assumed it was intended for comfort.

They were all fairly quiet as they ate and watched some movie that Emmett had put on. However, throughout the show I could feel eyes on me almost to the point that I thought holes were being drilled into my skull. A slight move of Edward's hand on my leg would usually distract me long enough to focus on eating. I had noticed during numerous meals that Emmett and Charlie would try to discreetly watch me to make sure I was eating and this was no different.

When the movie was over the boys decided they wanted to play some video games. I reached for my book at that time.

"Bella" Emmett dragged out my name when he saw me reaching for the object. I held it up a-la Vanna White and said "pleasure reading." He smiled and returned his attention to his friends.

"Hey Jake, how's your dad doing?" Edward asked while the others were still trying to decide what to play.

"He's alright. Just being the same old pain in the ass he always has been."

I was not prepared for what feelings I would have when he answered. They sent a chill through me and flashes of what happened a few weeks ago peppered my mind.

My breathing began to pick up and I felt as if the room was collapsing in on me. I faintly heard my name being called, but I couldn't even contemplate answering. I felt hands touch me that sent fear straight to my core and another pair that shocked but comforted me at the same time. The dual sensations only encouraged me to retreat within myself and I allowed myself to be cloaked in the darkness that had become my friend since moving to Forks.

**Ж**

For the first time in a while when I was starting to emerge from the darkness that consumed me it wasn't the insistent beeping of a heart monitor that drew me out, but instead soft whispers and what sounded like muffled shouting.

"Bella, are you okay? Can you hear me? Bella" the voice kept saying coating me with calm and security. At the same time that the voice was speaking I felt a hand was running up and down my cheek as well as my arms, leaving small burst of electricity in its wake.

A small groan escaped my lips, which apparently gave this voice permission to increase in volume. _This was not my intention at all_.

"Bella, are you okay buttercup?" I opened my eyes slowly and was met with a worried pair of green ones.

I nodded slowly, and my sight started to wander around the room and I noticed that I was moved into my bedroom. I was trying to remember what exactly had happened when a slam of a door somewhere in the house and what sounded like a stampede of hippos ascending the stairs broke my concentration.

The door to my bedroom was quickly opened and Emmett entered looking frazzled.

"Little Bell are you okay? Do we need to take you to see Carlisle? Should I call dad? What happened, you scared the every living shit out of me." He rushed out as he approached my bed, I turned my head and looked at Edward for some help, though I'm not sure what I was asking help for, but he appeared to understand.

"Em, I think she's okay and we don't need to take her in to see my dad. Plus your dad will be home soon from his shift and my dad said he was going stop by for a dinner break in between his shifts and we can tell them then."

Emmett agreed that was okay, but returned his worried gaze back over to me.

"Do you need anything, water, juice, pop, food? You look like you can use some food; I'll go make you a sandwich." He stated and the stampede made its decent down the stairs.

I looked back to Edward confused as to Emmett's logic and actions. He simply shrugged and went back to moving his hand up and down my face and my arms looking at me with an un-comprehensible amount of concern.

He leaned in to whisper "Are you sure you're okay?" I gave him a small smile and jerk of my head to show him that I was.

He looked back at my door over his shoulder quickly and then back to my eyes. His glance then shifted to my lips, back to my eyes and he approached my lips. This kiss was firmer than our others and our mouths opened at the same time, both apparently in search for oxygen. I'm not sure where my confidence came from, but I took the opportunity and slipped my tongue in between his lips He gasped at my boldness but then pushed his into mine. We battled for a while, my hands wrapped themselves around his neck and I began to play with his hair by running my fingers through it. He followed my lead and placed his hands on my waist. Both actions were meant to bring us closer to the other, and both had their desired intentions.

The herd of hippos was our best friend as it alerted us to my brother's return. We pulled apart quickly, both slightly flushed and breathing heavy.

When Emmett entered my room he ignored Edward and brought me the sandwich he had promised. It appeared to be made out of leftovers that Esme had sent with us yesterday. I looked up to his face and was met with a very proud looking face.

"Here ya go little Bell; the Emmett after thanksgiving hoagie special." He paused for a minute then his eyes started to squint and he focused on my face a little more intently then I felt comfortable with. However it was Edward that he addressed when he opened his mouth next.

"Are you sure we shouldn't take her to your dad Ed, I mean she looks a lot more flushed than I thought."

Edward quickly said that my color was returning and that I should be fine, but that they would keep an eye out for anything that looks funny.

I sighed in relief when I realized that Emmett didn't notice that my clothes were slightly ruffled and that Edward's hair was in more disarray than when Emmett went to the kitchen.

**Ж**

It was now 8 at night and I was in the living room alone with Charlie and Carlisle. Both had come to the house at 7, Charlie holding bags of Chinese food. We had eaten dinner and everything was fine until Emmett told them what happened today. I was hoping that the boys had forgotten during their marathon of video games they indulged in while I read after the incident.

So now I am sitting next to Carlisle and Charlie is in his chair both waiting for me to say what triggered my panic attack. The events were still a little fuzzy to me so it was taking a while, and I could see them both getting anxious the longer it took. I was replaying the events in my head for the millionth time in the past 15 minutes trying to figure out an answer when it hit me.

The sound of my voice shot their eyes up to me and they both appeared to be on the edge of their seats as if I was about to give them the solution for world hunger.

"We were sitting here waiting for some of Emmett and Edward's friends to come over. When they got there they had brought pizza and we were all eating and they were talking. I don't remember which boy it was, but one of them said something and I think it was the voice that set me off."

Charlie looked to be trying to figure out which person to murder while Carlisle had his doctor thinking face on.

"Bella, what was it about the voice that you think set you off as you put it?" he asked in a soft tone, Charlie had gotten up and was now pacing. I followed him with my eyes as he made a circuit around the living room.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I was scared, the voice it just sent shivers up my spine and I felt that I needed to get out of the situation. I guess with my leg and all of them in this room, fainting was my best option. However, I would have preferred to do it more gracefully and not have had all the hoop-la that led up to it." I tried to joke, Carlisle offered me a small smile and Charlie's had stopped pacing and was now looking at me.

"Emmett! Edward! Get down here." Charlie yelled towards the stairs. The boys had been instructed to go to Emmett's room while I was talking to Charlie and Carlisle. The herd of hippos returned a little loader this time with Edward's added presence.

"Hey pop, what's up?" Emmett asked as he plopped down next to me. Edward was standing in the corner and giving Charlie a nervous look. It didn't escape my notice that he was as far a way from Charlie as he could get in the room.

"Who did you guys have over here today?" Charlie asked them.

"Seth, Embry, Quil and Jake." Emmett answered looking a little confused to why Charlie bellowed for them for that question. Charlie nodded and then looked at Edward who flinched a little at Charlie's sudden movement.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Boys, what happened before Bella fainted?" Edward seemed to be stunned silence because Charlie was looking at him with an odd expression on his face that Edward seemed to be unable to look away from.

Emmett answered. "We were hanging out and eating pizza. I was catching up with the boys and someone asked how Billy was and then Bella started breathing really hard and dropped her book and passed out." Charlie snapped his attention back to Emmett.

"Who asked and who answered?" Emmett looked a little confused as to what he was talking about, I think the rest of us in the room had a similar look because Charlie made an exasperated sigh and repeated his question with an additional few words.

"Who asked how Billy was and who answered."

"Oh" Edward said making his first noise since coming into the room. "I asked Jake and he answered."

The men in the room seemed to be processing this information while I was trying to remember which one Jake was. A freezing feeling came through my spine and I remembered the glare of coal eyes from the biggest boy today.

"Bells, did anyone say anything to you directly?" I shook my head at Charlie indicating that they hadn't.

After sitting for another 15 minutes Carlisle looked at his watched and stated that he had to go back to the hospital and I was allowed to go to my room to get ready for bed. Charlie, Emmett and Edward were going to watch some movie that I had no interest in.

I feel asleep that night trying to remember what it was about Jake's voice that caused me to freak out.

**Ж**

I woke up at 3 in the morning with a horrible headache. I remembered that Carlisle had given me a prescription for some medicine to help in case I get a headache; unfortunately the pills were left in the kitchen because I hadn't needed them earlier. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed, opting not to put my brace on. I hopped down the hallway and made my way down the stairs.

I was finishing the glass of water I had gotten to take my pills when a voice startled me, causing me to spit all of the water out of my mouth.

"Shit, sorry Bella." Edward said and approached me slowly.

As he made his way over to me I took the opportunity to look at him, and I had a whole lot more Edward to view. He was only wearing a pair of black basketball shorts, his chest was pretty defined and his legs were toned. His hair was everywhere from sleeping on it. He seemed to notice my appraisal of him and he cleared his throat. My eyes shot to his and the familiar blush rose to my cheeks. I looked down at the floor and realized that I was only wearing a tiny pair of gray shorts and a Mariners t-shirt Charlie had given me.

Edward's finger under my chin forced me to look at him. Once our eyes met he moved his hands to my cheeks and rubbed his thumbs along the bones in my face.

"You're beautiful" he mumbled before he dipped his head to kiss me. Quickly the kiss became heated, much like this afternoon. Before I realized it I was on the counter and Edward was standing between my legs. When breathing became too much of a necessity he moved his attention from my lips to my neck. His hands were wrapped around my back making small circles under the hem of my shirt near the top of my shorts.

I made a small moan or sigh, I'm not entirely sure which, but Edward brought his lips back to mine and gave me one good long kiss. He rested his head against mine and we just looked at each other.

"Bella, I want you to be my girl. Just mine. Will you please?" he asked quietly.

The smile on my face could probably be the sole energy source for all of the lights in Vegas and I nodded my head. Edward grinned at me and gave me a tight hug.

"What about Emmett?" I asked, because Edward was his friend and I didn't want to ruin that.

"What about him? We can tell him or not and just let him figure it out, but I don't want to hide it."

I thought for a moment and decided that we wouldn't tell him and if he figures it out then we will deal with it.

Edward helped me back to my room and gave me one last kiss and a wish goodnight. I thought about what all happened tonight. I realized that this would appear to be moving fast, but I couldn't find it in me to care. Edward made me feel safe, happy and cared for, plus the kisses were more than I ever imagined a kiss could be.

**AN: Please review- again I have a preview available.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: thanks again for reading and reviewing**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns everything Twilight.**

**Beautiful Thing**

The rest of the weekend flew by; I spent most of the time with Emmett and Edward. Edward and I would steal moments here and there. We weren't overly affectionate in front of Emmett, but we really didn't hide anything either. I had helped Sue with as much house cleaning as I could and worked with Charlie on maneuvering without my crutches.

I didn't have any more panic attacks, but I didn't remember any more about what exactly it was about Jake's voice that set me off. I also started having nightmares; they would increasingly worsen throughout the night. By Sunday night I was exhausted and worried about going back to school. I hadn't been able to talk to Edward about how to act there.

I woke up Monday before my alarm clock went off covered in sweat, a result from my last nightmare. I don't remember what happens in my dreams, but they always cause me to wake up in a cold sweat. I'm not sure if it's better to be thankful for the unknown of my subconscious or to fear it.

A little while later I was in the kitchen waiting for Emmett so we could leave for the day. He had run out of the room about 3 minutes ago swearing and mumbling something about lost work. He finally charged down the stairs grinning in victory holding a piece of crumpled paper.

When we were pulling into the parking lot of school. Edward was at my door before I could blink. He smiled at me and grabbed my waist to pull me out of the jeep. I looked quickly at Emmett, somewhat shocked that Edward was being this bold, but when I looked at my brother he was no where to be seen.

"Hey beautiful" Edward whispered, bringing my attention back to him, and he placed a small kiss on my forehead. I smiled shyly and said a small hello and reached into the vehicle and grabbed my bag and started walking towards our first class.

"No crutches?" Edward asked. I smiled at him and told him how well I did without them last night, but that they were still in the jeep if I did need them. Edward grinned at me and then scooped my hand into his and intertwined our fingers. He walked with me that way all the way to senior English.

The rest of the morning continued the way it had been for the first few months with one major exception. Edward met me at each of my classes and would walk me hand in hand to the next one. We had been receiving looks from students in the halls and in my classes but no one said anything to me.

Like the rest of the morning Edward met me outside of my AP history class and headed towards the cafeteria. When we reached the lunch room and had our trays in hand we headed over to our table. I put my food on the table and Rose smiled at me, Emmett however got up and motioned with his head and not saying a word for Edward to follow. As the two reached the doors to the cafeteria the entire room followed their movements with their eyes and then glanced at me once they were out of sight.

I noticed that Jasper was looking in the direction they went with a worried glance, but wasn't able to figure out what was worrying him. Rose slide over next to me and with Alice they began a mini interrogation. I remained quiet through it all, but my blush must have been enough for Alice because she let out a squeal and then began talking animatedly about the dance coming up and needing to find a dress. I was a little lost because I thought her and Rose had their dresses already.

The bang of the doors and Jasper letting out a relieved breath stopped the two girls from asking any more questions as Emmett and Edward returned. Rose moved back to her seat, but Edward slid in next to me and shocked the shit out of me by placing a kiss on my temple.

I took a moment to look him over for injuries, but couldn't find any bruises or scrapes that would indicate that Emmett had used physical violence on him. Also from the way he was sitting, not hunched over or clutching any body part secured my hope that they just talked and Edward came back unharmed.

Nothing else happened the rest of lunch or day, and Emmett didn't even mention Edward on our drive home.

**Ж**

Later that evening I was up in my bedroom finishing my school work and apparently I had fallen asleep because I was awoken by Charlie gently shaking my shoulder.

"Hey Bells phone's for you" Charlie then proceeded to hand me the handset. I gave him a confused look because I've never received a phone call and on top of that I don't remember giving anyone my number. Charlie just shrugged his shoulders and made his way out of my room.

"Hello" I stated questioningly into the receiver.

"Hey beautiful, how are you tonight?" Edward's sweet voice filtered into my ears and my face redden with each word he spoke.

"I'm fine, how are you" I asked still baffled about the phone call.

Edward proceeded to tell me about his day since we left school and how he told Charlie he was calling because of a homework question. I inquired why he needed a reason and he simply said

"Emmett knowing I'm your boyfriend is one thing, Charlie is your father and he carries a gun, and frankly that scares the ever loving shit out of me." I laughed for about 10 minutes straight, because he seemed truly scared of Charlie.

We talked a little more about our days, random topics that came up and then Edward asked if he could take me to a movie on Friday night. I said I would go if it was okay with Charlie and Sue.

Sue knocked on my door telling me goodnight and asked if I was done on the phone so she could bring it back downstairs. I blushed when I realized that Edward and I had been talking for about two hours. I quickly said goodbye to Edward and handed Sue the phone. As she took it she gave me a knowing look and said goodnight again.

**Ж**

The next two days were somewhat of a blur. I went to school and Edward continued walking me to class and giving me tiny kisses here and there and calling me at night. Sue had taken to getting the phone before Charlie, because Edward seemed to call at the same time. I think she knew we were afraid of what Charlie would say.

It was nearing 10pm on Wednesday night when Edward reminded me I still needed to ask my parents about Friday. I got a small chill up my spine when he said parents and it took me a moment to realize that was what they were. A knock on my door alerted me that Sue was ready to take the phone downstairs. I told Edward to hang on one second planning on asking Sue; I figured if I had her support she could help with Charlie.

However, a head covered in long dark hair did not peek into my bedroom, but rather a head with short brown hair and a mustache. I gulped and looked to the phone in my hand. I said a quick good bye to Edward and said I would see him tomorrow.

As soon as the phone was off Charlie walked into my room and pulled out my desk chair and took a seat. I had a feeling that we were not going to have a light conversation.

"So, Bells. Anything you want to tell me?" I started to panic because I didn't know if I was doing something wrong. Surely Emmett would have said something or Sue if I wasn't supposed to be on the phone so much or talking to Edward, but I didn't think Charlie knew that was who I was talking to.

"Hey, baby girl, calm down. I'm not upset." Charlie said as he noticed the stress on my face.

"I'm not as unobservant as the other two people in this house think I am. After all, I am the Chief of Police, and I didn't get that title for being able to eat the most donuts in under a minute." Charlie chuckled a little before he continued. "So, do you want to tell me what boy I need to bring the fear of God into?" he asked with a slight twinkle in his eye.

I blushed furiously and looked down at the comforter on my bed and mumbled "Edward Cullen."

"No Shit. Uh, I wonder if Carlisle knows. Well Bells, you certainly could do a lot worse than Edward. He's a good kid, and you know I've known him since he was a baby. I still think I need to have a chat with him. So, is he your boyfriend?" Charlie finished.

I nodded my head up and down slowly before gathering some strength. "Ca-ca" I cleared my throat and continued "Can I go to the movies with him on Friday night?" I asked.

"Sure, sure. On one condition." I looked up at Charlie waiting for him to finish. "You need to make another pie." I smiled and agreed quickly. Charlie laughed and took the phone and placed a small kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight Bells, I love you" and he turned and walked out of the room.

**Ж**

The next day when I told Edward that Charlie and Sue gave their okay for the date you couldn't wipe off the smile that worked itself on his face. He scooped me up in his arms and twirled me around. Our celebration was broken up by my brother as soon as Edward's lips met mine.

"Alright, brother in the general vicinity. Dude, Ed, I may be cool with you dating my sister, but that does not mean that I need to see it." Edward chuckled at Emmett's request but agreed.

Before I knew it Friday night was here and I was currently standing in front of my closet trying to figure out what to wear. This has never been an issue for me in the past, but I didn't want to let Edward down. He was so excited for tonight, and I would be lying if I didn't say I felt the same. Alice and Rose had both offered to come over to help me get ready, however I turned them down. This was a first for me and Edward liked me for me so I wanted to do this on my own. That logic was was strong and stable until I actually opened my closet.

A knock on my door caused me to sigh and break my perusal of my closets contents.

"Hey Bella" Sue said as she entered my room. She shut the door and went to sit on my bed.

"How are you doing honey?" She asked softly, I shrugged my shoulders in response and went and sat next to her.

"Having problems finding what to wear?" I nodded at her question and she continued. "Well I guess we will just have to work together. So, he's taking you to dinner and a movie right." I confirmed our plans to her.

"Okay, it's cold outside so how about a pair of jeans and the black top that flows a little bit under the cinch, and the cropped white cardigan we bought the other week. And I think to top it off the black ugg boots we bought, because it looks like there is some snow starting to mix in with the rain and they will hold up better then your tennis shoes. Wait they don't reach the bottom of your brace do they?" I shook my head no, and she smiled and started laying out the clothes she mentioned.

I smiled and hugged her in thanks and started getting ready, forgoing make up as usual.

After about 30 minutes I heard the sound of a car coming into the driveway I started to make my way down the stairs as carefully as I could.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I looked to a small sound to my right. Sue was in the corner with her hand covering her mouth, her eyes and her shaking body giving away her attempt not to laugh. I gave her a questioning look and she pointed with her free hand to the kitchen.

What I saw there caused me to have to cover up my own humor. In the kitchen Edward was sitting on a chair put in the middle of the room. His face was pale as he looked up at Charlie and Emmett towering over him, both with their arms crossed. It did not go unnoticed by me, or by Edward by the way his eyes kept flickering over to Charlie's side, the he was still in uniform and carrying his gun.

I couldn't hear what they were saying to him, but a small snort from Sue made Edward move his eyes to us and when he saw me he plead silently for me to rescue him. There was no way I couldn't take pity on that handsome face, so I began to hobble my way in between the two stern looking men.

"Hi Edward, you ready?" I ask as I put my hand on the back of both Emmett and Charlie's backs in an effort to get them to relax.

Edward jumped up right away and started to pull me towards the door saying a quick goodbye to my family. When we are outside he pulled me into a quick hug.

"Thank you buttercup. I have never been so scared of those two in my life." He kissed the top of my head before continuing. "you look beautiful by the way." I smiled shyly at him as he helped me into the SUV.

It took us about 45 minutes with Edward's driving to get to Port Angeles. The car ride was filled with small conversation, mainly focused on Edward's love of music. He held my hand the entire drive, and that kept the smile on my lips.

He took me to dinner at a small mom and pop restaurant and our conversation from the car continued. He ended up declaring that the next day that he would be educating me to the finer points of his music library.

The movie Edward took me to was a boy movie, no other way around it. It included the mob, guns, violence and sex, lots and lots of sex. Well that's what I assumed, Edward's lips kept me pretty distracted through the movie to really pay attention to it.

On the car ride home I asked him why he picked that movie, his answer made me giggle and blush.

"I've already seen it, and I figured it wouldn't be something you would want to see, therefore you would be more receptive to the idea of making out." I had to give the boy some credit for honesty and forethought.

"You sure are a thinker aren't you?" I asked him through my laughter as he just smiled proudly.

He parked the car a few houses down from my home and turned off the headlights. He leaned over when I gave him a questioning look.

"I figured that your dad and Emmett will be up and I wanted to give you a proper goodnight kiss." He whispered against my lips before crushing them to his.

After a few minutes he pulled us apart and drove the rest of the way to my house. He got out of the car and was at my door opening it before I had a chance to get out. I smiled and thanked him as I took his hand. He led me to the door that opened rather quickly with an impassive looking Charlie. He just stood their staring at us. Edward mumbled a quick goodbye and placed a small kiss on my cheek before racing back to his car.

Once he was out of sight I turned and looked back at Charlie who had a smug little grin on his face and let out a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me into the house.

**Ж**

Edward and I were at his house alone for the majority of the day. Sue and Esme were shopping again and Emmett was with Rosalie. As far as Carlisle and Charlie, I believe they were down at the reservation visiting Jacob's father Billy. I don't think Charlie was aware of the fact that I would be alone with Edward at his house, because I highly doubt we would be

As promised Edward spent Saturday educating me on his music collection. I was worried for a while that he was going to quiz me when he was done. I couldn't deny how it felt to see the passion that he expressed; I only hoped that I brought out a similar reaction to him.

When he wasn't talking about music or showing me different items he had in his room that related to music: a keyboard, a guitar, sheet music, his lips were attached to me. At one point things became extremely heated and we were forced to part when my knee, which was sans brace, couldn't hold the position any longer. With our breathing heavy Edward drew me into his arms and we fell asleep cuddled on his bed.

The sound of doors slamming shut alerted us to the fact that we were no longer the only presence in the house. Edward jumped off of the bed and began straightening things at a hurried pace when he heard our fathers' voices. He helped me stand and straighten myself as well and we both began to make our way down to the living room.

Edward was going extremely slowly and quietly, almost as if he was trying to James Bond it to the couch. However, his prowess left something to be desired by the sound of my father's shouting.

"We know where you two were, so just get your butts down here!" We both froze and Edward began walking faster, seeming to have recovered first; although his hand was shaking in mine.

Hand in hand we approached the kitchen where our fathers were sitting at the table on one side. I noticed two chairs opposite them were pushed out; their subtlety was astounding but like the smart little cookies that we were we found our butts in those empty seats.

Carlisle was the first to speak "Edward, Bella. Where are Esme and Sue?"

Edward cleared his throat before answering: "They went shopping in Port Angeles." Carlisle nodded his head in acknowledgment. Charlie took his cue next, _they really seem to like this teaming up thing._

"And when exactly after they left did you two find it was a good idea to go up to Edward's room?" He asked looking at Edward and back to me causing both of us to fidget in our seats. However our hands stayed clasped and Edward gave mine a strong squeeze letting me know we were in this together.

Neither of us answered and both of the men facing us continued to stare us down, or at least I think that is what they were intending to do, but with Edward's comforting hand I was able to stay strong.

Esme and Sue chose the moment Charlie started to say something else to enter the room and greet their husbands. They looked at each other questioningly when neither man acknowledge their wife.

Sue started to speak but was cut off by Esme's gasp. Everyone in the room turned to look at her, but her eyes were focused on me, more precisely the juncture between my neck and shoulder that had become visible during my fidgeting.

Just as I noticed the focus of her stare so did everyone else and I could see out of the corner of my eye a small bruise beginning to form on my ivory skin. With that my face flushed redder than before, I didn't think that was possible.

Charlie turned a deadening look onto Edward and he visibly gulped, the smug grin that had began to grace his lips when he noticed his work wiped clean off of his face.

But before Charlie could lay into him Sue spoke up.

"So we are both pretty tired from shopping today I was thinking we could all just go to the Lodge for supper. I'll call Emmett and see if he wants to meet us there with Rose. Edward would you mind driving Bella, my back seat is full." After she was done she was pulling Charlie through the door with Esme dragging Carlisle behind them.

Edward and I just looked at each other sort of stunned that we didn't get in more trouble. I think he was thinking the same thing I was: grand ways to repay Sue and Esme.

Edward got up, smug grin back in place and got our coats and shoes and led me out to his SUV.

I just laughed at the proud look on his face once we started driving. He came to a stop at the end of the driveway and leaned over, pulling my coat and shirt in such a way he could see his handy-work.

"What, it's a beautiful thing," and with that we headed towards supper with our parents.

**AN: I am still working on chapter 9 so I don't have a preview ready just yet, but I should warn you this was the last truly fluffy chapter for awhile. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello everyone, I know it has been forever and I owe you all a huge apology and an explanation. After I posted my last chapter my ac adapter to my laptop (the cord) frayed to the point where I could not get on my computer. It was only supposed to take a week for the cord to be delivered, well there was mis-communication between the manufacture and Best Buy and I could never get a straight answer. Well low and behold yesterday I came home and had a delivery and now I am so happy to give you Chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns everything Twilight.**

**An Illusion of Happiness**

After an awkward supper with our parents the night of the hickey incident, our fathers' seemed to lighten up a little. We were allowed over at each others' homes even without parental supervision, correction without parental supervision as long as Emmett was present. Therefore we did not push our physical relationship any further.

At school I began to receive more glares from the girls, but tried in vain to ignore them. Edward seemed to be oblivious to the stares. For the most part though things were peaceful there.

Rose and Alice had even taken me shopping because Edward had talked me into going to the winter dance. I found a very simple dark blue dress; it went to my knees and had an empire waist with cap sleeves that were see through. They had told me that I didn't need anything more formal as this was just a semi-formal dance. Rosalie was all for the final dress where Alice had some reservations, she thought I should have something more flashy.

The night of the dance the plan was for all of us to meet for supper at the Cullen's before going to the high school. Edward had said it was a tradition that Esme had started during middle school. Carlisle and Esme would dress up like wait staff and set the dinning room up to look like a restaurant and they would proceed to serve the children. It was something she insisted on and would not listen to anyone if they should suggest going somewhere else.

Emmett knocked on my door as I was getting ready to go to sleep Thursday night. I told him to come in and he sat down at the edge of my bed and had a very serious expression on his face.

"Bella, geez I don't know how to say this, but here it goes." He cleared his throat before continuing. "I know that you and Edward have been seeing each other for a few weeks now, and I couldn't be happier. I know you have kissed a little, but I want you to tell me if he ever pushes you too far. I don't think he will, but if he does you scream bloody murder alright."

I was a little perplexed as to what brought this on, but had little time to wonder because he continued. "However, if you feel you are ready there are some things you should know. I'm not sure if your mother talked to you about the, ah, birds and the bees, but I figured as your big brother I should mention it. I don't want you to have to put up with Pop telling you, because that was uncomfortable and I can't imagine him trying to have that conversation again- especially with his little girl; it may cause the man to have a heart attack. Seriously, when he had the 'talk' with me there was sweating and nervous glances everywhere and fidgeting, just not something you should have to deal with."

As he kept talking without really saying anything I realized he was nervous and that he was rambling and then I figured out what he was going to try to say and when I heard the mention of a penis I put a stop to it.

"Emmett" I said as I put my hand over his mouth, "I know about the birds and the bees, and my flower will be safe until I say otherwise. Can this be done now?" I asked hopefully, and he responded enthusiastically and wished me good night.

֊**Ж**

It was six o'clock on Friday night and I was waiting in the living room with Sue. Edward was going to be picking me up in a few minutes and then driving me to his home for supper with the rest of our friends. Emmett had left a few minutes ago to go pick up Rosalie.

I had the dress and flat shoes that Rosalie and Alice helped me pick out and Sue had done my hair. There was nothing too fancy about how I looked, but it was by far the most elegant I had ever dressed, let alone felt.

Charlie's heavy footfalls alerted me to the knock at the door that I did not hear due to the pounding of nerves that had taken up residence in my ears. I could hear a quiet mumbling between the two men at the door and Sue started to nudge me towards the entry where Edward was waiting for me.

When we both locked eyes time seemed to stand still, neither of us moving but appraising each other. Edward was dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a white button down shirt. There was nothing extraordinary about his clothes, it was the typical uniform of a boy going to a school dance, but on Edward he looked like he just drove in from Mount Olympus.

He gave me his patented half smile and held out his hand for me to take. The normal energy that I felt whenever we touched shot through my fingers and spread all over. Edward wished Sue and Charlie a good evening and promised that I would be home by curfew- midnight.

**Ж**

Dinner was uneventful, but enjoyable. The three couples sat around while Carlisle and Esme served us a spaghetti dinner. The two adults were dressed in black pants, white button up shirts and black ties and referred to us all in professional manner. While the food was delicious and there was laughter all around something felt off to me and that uncertainty had left me unable to fully enjoy the dinner.

By the time we reached the school Edward could tell something was worrying me. I kept brushing him off and trying my best assuage him that everything is fine. The last time he asked was when he was pulling me out of the car in the parking lot.

"Edward, really everything is fine, I'm just a little nervous about this" I waved my hand towards the familiar building in front of us "I've never been to a dance before and it's just making me a little nervous." I said shyly while looking at the ground.

"Buttercup" he said softly while putting his hand under my chin forcing me to look up at him "its just you and me okay. All the other people in there don't matter, I just want to go and dance with my girl a few turns. If at any time Bella you feel the need to leave just let me know and we'll get out of here. Okay?"

I nodded my head and took his hand as he led us into the gymnasium that had been transformed by cotton and lights to resemble a winter wonderland.

**Ж**

We had been there for an hour and Edward was by my side the entire time. When we weren't dancing we were next to Emmett and Rosalie at one of the side tables and just having a really relaxed time. Jasper and Alice had been keeping their distance from the rest of us, for the most part I hadn't seen them for more than a few minutes since we left the Cullen's home.

I told Edward that I needed to go to the bathroom, Rosalie had offered to go with me but I shooed her off as Emmett was trying to drag her back on to the dance floor.

I turned to Edward and whispered "wait for me."

His reply was instantaneous and just as soft "always."

I left him then and made my way through the halls to the bathroom, which surprisingly was empty when I entered. As I was finishing in the stall I heard the door open followed by soft voices. I abruptly stopped before opening my own door when the words and voices registered.

"I can't believe her dress, I mean who told her that dress was flattering." Lauren stated.

"Wait, didn't you go with her Alice?" Jessica asked.

"I did, let's just say it could have been better and she obviously ignored my advice." I realized it was me they were talking about because I knew she had only gone with me and Rosalie dress shopping and she was extremely insistent that I get a much shorter and in my opinion raunchier dress than the one I bought.

"Well all it did was just showcase her inability to belong" Lauren cackled.

"True, however it is only adding more humor to this whole charade. I mean my guess is that as soon as she is out of Edward's line of sight Tanya will be all over that." Jessica added.

Lauren's next words stung deeper than anything my mother had ever thrown at me: "I really don't get how she can be so blind, I mean it's one thing for her to think that the Swan's actually want her, but then for her to believe that Edward Cullen would want her above any other in this whole school is purely laughable. Come on Jessica lets go watch the fireworks."

I didn't hear anything else that they said I quietly opened the door and caught sight of myself in the mirror. Globs of mascara running down my cheeks being pushed further by each new tear that fell. As soon as the image registered in my mind I ran.

**Ж**

I'm not sure how far I got when the reality of what was happening sunk in. This was all a joke to them, every single person who I've opened up to, every person who I've trusted, every person who I've loved, it was a joke: I was a joke.

The pain in my knee began to be too much with my running and I had to stop. I took in my surroundings and saw that there was no light near by, I'm not even sure what direction the school was in. I gave into the exhaustion and sat down and just cried. I mourned for the final string that was holding my heart together.

I tried to figure out why they felt the need to do this, Charlie... I mean Chief Swan could have just sent me with Victoria to the group home in Seattle. Or Emmett and his friends could have simply ignored me. No sense of order was coming to the muddled mess that my mind was in.

After an undetermined amount of time my tears dried and a choice was made. I was done. No more Swans, no more Forks, no more social workers, no more hurt and most of all no more tears.

I stood up and started walking towards the woods that lined the street. The moon had been cleared of the clouds that were in its way and I realized the best option for now would be to get warm and the trees would be the best option and they would also offer protection from the snow that had begun to fall.

I found a little nook in the woods of three trees that served as protection. I pulled my dress as tight around me as I could, wishing it was longer and had sleeves. I tucked myself as far as I could into the base of one of the trees. I decided to wait until the snow slowed down a little and then I would begin to walk again, towards what I'm not sure, more than likely more pain.

A while later I woke with a start, it took me a few moments to remember where I was and why I was so cold. As the memories rushed over me, however I refused to let myself cry anymore. I reminded myself of my decision the previous night and as I saw the small flakes of snow fall and the beginning light of the sunrise I got up and dusted myself off.

I stayed near the side of the the forest and had been walking long enough where my knee was shaking with each step. I knew I would have to rest again soon, but I wanted to make it as long as I could. As far as I saw it the farther away from Forks I got the better.

Just as I was about to sit down the sound of a distressed car began to approach. I prayed that I was fast enough to hide from the driver. When that thought passed through my head I heard the car begin to slow, followed by the sounds of a car door opening and closing.

I crouched further into the shelter the trees offered me when the person's footsteps grew closer.

"Hello" a rough voice called out, as the words registered in my mind the same physical reactions I had about Jacob Black came to surface. I knew it wasn't him, but my breathing became labored and chills began to run the back of my spin.

"Oh little Isabella" the man called again, "don't try and hide from me, we have some unfinished business to attend to" his words were almost spoken as if they were in a song, I burrowed more into the tree trunk and stilled my breathing.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk little girl" the voice said above me as a pair of beaten up snow boots came into sight.

I looked up and was afforded the view of a young man, with stringy blonde hair tied in a low ponytail. He appeared slightly dirty and rough, but the look in his eyes is what sent true fear into my veins.

As I stared a quick movement to my right startled me, it was followed by the man's hand clamping down on my forearm.

"Such a pretty dress" he sighed then leered down the length of my body "and it will make this so much easier." His tongue came out and licked his chapped lips.

The grip on my arm tightened as he started to pull me towards him, but suddenly threw me to the ground. The snow was not deep enough to help mask the hard ground of the forest floor, and wayward sticks and stones pressed into my back. The man dropped to his own knees and started to lean towards me, his body covering mine. He began to trail his lips on my chin, and that's when my missing adrenaline kicked in and I started fighting. My legs began to move with an uncoordinated rhythm, and my arms started shoving his chest away.

"ah, there's the little fighter" he whispered as he neared my ear. While my body was attacking his he became more solid and rough. His hands grabbed my arms and held me still, this move was followed by him pressing his lower half on mine and stopping the desperate attempts of my lower limbs.

He licked his way from my neck to my lips and plunged his tongue into my mouth the instant his lips met mine. I took the opportunity and opened my mouth a little wider, he began to relax the dead weight he was putting on my body when I struck. I bite down, hard on his tongue and I shoved him off. My body began to sprint through the snow and trees. I could hear him following as the volume of his curses began to escalate.

I forced my legs to go faster, with each shot of pain that shot through I pushed, I would not allow myself to end. While the thought of the end did appeal to me, something in the back of my mind told me to keep going. I knew I could never live with myself in this life or the next if I knew I just gave up. So I pushed, and I pushed I started to see the road ahead and I moved faster than before.

The sickening crunch of a fallen tree was my undoing. My left foot stepped on one of the branches and my right tripped over the trunk and my body propelled forward. The man's laugh echoed around me and I knew my fight was coming to an end. I attempted to right myself before the strange man reached me, but as I started to take off again his cold hand clamped down on my ankle and sent me spilling on the ground again.

As he as flipping me over I began screaming, no words, just any sound I could get out of my mouth. I knew this was probably a pointless attempt, because this man's car was the only one that I had come across since I left the school last night. The back of his hand came across my face while his other clamped down on my lips in an attempt to silence me. I kept moving, any part of my body I could manage, one of us would tire soon, my assumption was that it would be me, but I couldn't stop it wasn't in me.

The man continued to spew insults at me punctuated with spit. His fluid combined with my own tears and the snow drenched my face, almost to the point where I felt drowning would be the next progression of this nightmare.

He finally was able to pin my legs with his and had one arm holding my two. After landing a few blows to my face he took his free hand and began to undo his pants and pulled out his erect penis. Bile began to rise in my throat both at the thought of what was about to happen and at the disgust I felt that any person could get excited by these events.

He pumped himself a few times and spoke of how he would enjoy what was to come. When he was satisfied with his preparations he shoved his hands under the end of my dress and grasped my panties and tore them. He then leaned forward, I'm not sure what the purpose was but the bile that had been building made its appearance. His body reacted before he could control it and removed himself from me and started a new string of profanities.

I got my chance and booked it, I didn't look back but I heard him struggling to catch me, more than likely because his pants were not up right. I saw the road and broke through the trees. I'm not sure which way I came from but I picked a direction and continued going.

I'm not sure how long I ran, but eventually any sounds of the man died off, I didn't want to believe that I was free from him so I kept going. I stumbled multiple times but got up each time and ran as fast as I could.

Thoughts began to flow through my mind as I went _where do I go now? Who will be waiting for me? Should I have trusted what I heard? What if I was wrong? If I was wrong will they forgive me for what I thought was true? Is anyone looking for me? Will I survive long enough to find out?_

Just as the last thought entered my mind a faint noise of a siren broke through.

**AN: Please read and review, and thank you all for hanging in there- I do want to remind you all that Bella is 17 and girls at that age (well any really) can have a tendency to overreact. Also there is going to only be a few more chapters, but I am planning on writing a few outtakes of some of the events in some of the other characters perspectives.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you all for reading and sticking with this**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight**

**Out of the Woods**

I started to push myself towards the tritone that was filling the normal quiet of the woods. Never once looking back, there was no need I knew the nameless man would be gone as soon as the sound of the cruiser reached his ears. I didn't have much time to decide if I should run into the woods and let my unknowing savior pass me by or if I should allow for them to find me. As I was waring with myself, fate took my choice away from me, because the police issued sedan began to slow and eventually stop in front of me. A woman, tan in complexion with her dark hair in a tight bun, removed herself from the driver side door.

"Bella?" she asked softly as she approached me cautiously. "My name is Emily Uley, I'm an officer for Forks police."

I just stared at her, but lost the control I had on my emotions when she placed her hand slowly on my shoulder. It started with a small shiver up my spine, water leaked through my eyes and soon my lungs began fighting for air. Emily brought me to her body and sat me down on the side of the road and gently rocked me as she ran her hand through my tangled locks. Words of comfort were whispered to me; all in an attempt to calm me and bring me and my body some kind of peace.

While my body began to find its equilibrium, Emily began a garbled conversation through her radio with the police dispatcher

"This is badge number 282007, Officer Emily Uley, reporting 10-57 found, Isabella Swan. Do you copy."

"10-4 Officer Uley, what is your location?"

"Copy, we are at mile marker 52 going south on US 101, Code 4 will bring Isabella to Forks General Hospital."

"10-4, Office Uley Chief Swan requested use of lights and will meet you at stated destination."

"Copy, Officer heading to destination, over and out"

"Alright Bella let's get you home, okay?" Emily asked once she was finished with her conversation.

I nodded as she helped me stand and led me to the passenger door. Once I was settled and Emily was in the drivers side she started heading towards Forks.

I leaned my head against the cool of the glass and watched the blur of white and green. I wasn't able to think about what would happen once we arrived at the hospital. I simply didn't let myself process what had happened at the dance or in the woods. It was like the darkness was encroaching in on me, but in a much crueler fashion by refusing to let my senses rest. When we got closer to our destination I pulled the jacket that Emily gave me tighter across my body to provide some sort of comfort.

We pulled up to the all to familiar building. It was an odd experience coming here and actually being able to view the journey. I didn't move once she stopped the car, just looked at the concrete bricks that made up the pillar signaling the entrance to the ER. This was when my senses finally started to give, I felt the cold air as it hit my body when the door was opened, I felt the muscular arms encompass me, but the words spoken were mumbled and eventually that was gone too. As I was being taken into the hospital the images began to fade, and soon I no longer felt the warm arms.

**Ж**

The subtle beeping of my old friend and mumbled words welcomed the first of my senses as it returned. Next I felt the tiny pin pricks of electricity that was flowing through my warm hand, as another squeezed it. Last to come was my sight, but this was always the most difficult to return to, the lights stung so I kept my eyelids shut to prolong the inevitable. While I maintained my dark vision I was able to focus on the words being said.

"Emmett, I swear like I did last night and will forever, I'm not positive what happened. She left to go to the bathroom. She was gone a while and I went to go look for her when Tanya came up to me. She kept going on about how I could stop pretending, that she would forgive me for slumming it. I told her that I was done with her lying whore ass self"

"Edward" Charlie admonished.

"Sorry chief. Anyways I told her we were done this summer when I caught her messing around with Jessica's cousin from Port Angeles. I said that I was in love with Bella and she should just leave and stop embarrassing herself. Jessica and Lauren came out of the bathroom and said no one else was in there. That's when I went and found you."

"Emmett, we don't know what happened and we won't until she wakes up. I know, believe me I know waiting for her to show us her brown eyes is painful, but at least we can take comfort that she is hear, alive, and we can thank every deity anyone in the world believes in that she was able to fight off whoever attacked her." Charlie said with a scratchy and emotion filled voice.

"I know pop, sorry Edward, but you guys know I love her, she's my sister and it pisses me off to know end that she can't catch a god damn break."

"Emmett, Bella was kept in this world for a reason, and she is a survivor. I just pray this is the last time she needs to survive and she can actually start to live. She's my little girl and I've loved her since the moment I knew of her conception, and nearly died when I thought she was gone forever. We will find who did this and"

I didn't hear the rest of what Charlie said because I started to sob. These three men loved me, why I ever doubted them I will never know. My own stupidity began to weigh on me as I realized that the events that had taken place could have been prevented had I just listened. Once again fate has proven that I did deserve what I got because of my sure idiocy.

I felt warm comforting arms encircle my body as my hand was squeezed in Edwards. Charlie kept telling me to hush and saying things would be okay, somehow they would be okay. I didn't even noticed that it came out of my mouth but the word was out there "Daddy..." Charlie held me tighter.

"Oh baby girl, it's okay, we're going to figure it out." He whispered as he kissed my forehead.

The sound of the door opening alerted all of us to another occupant in the room.

"Edward, Emmett could you leave for a minute please." Dr. Cullen said, obviously meaning for the please to be a form of manners and not really giving the two an actual option. However, both did not pick up on this as the grumbled and moaned as to why they shouldn't leave.

"Enough, please leave, you can sit outside the room, but I need to talk to Charlie and Bella." Dr. Cullen's voice was firm, but still even and not raised. "Thank you" he added as they left after each bade me a small good bye.

"Bella, baby, you need to tell us what happened and we need you to start at the beginning." Charlie said as he placed another kiss on my forehead. I nodded and began the tale from when Edward and I arrived at the dance. Both men remained quiet as I spoke my tale, Charlie would squeeze tighter in times when I needed the support.

"Alright, Bella you're going to need to tell that to an officer, and I'll be there if you want me to." Charlie said, I agreed knowing that I really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Bella, it doesn't look like anything is wrong physically with exception to some bruises and scrapes. Your feet are pretty torn up also, so I will give you some instructions for care before you leave. So I'm going to go get your discharge papers ready. Charlie please talk to her about what we discussed." Charlie nodded at Carlisle as he watched him leave the room.

"Baby, I know we talked about this and I was going to let you tell me when you were ready, but I think you need to go talk to someone, a professional."

I cut his argument off "Okay, I think that would be good." His smile said anything and everything I needed. I made a choice, one that was needed and healthy for me and everyone. I needed to get healthy and talking to a therapist, someone unbiased seemed to be the best way.

**Ж**

_December 18th, 2009_

"Isabella Swan" I raise my hand and follow the tall woman with graying hair back into her office.

"Sit where ever you like Isabella."

"Bella" I mumble and sit on the oversized chair with my good leg folded under the other.

"Bella, I want to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Kathrine Jensen, but you can call me Kate alright."

I respond with my signature nod and she continues speaking.

"I know the logistics about what has happened to you in your life and I want you to know that you direct this. You get to choose what we work on first if anything. I also want to be honest with you I'm not here to be your friend, I'm here as a tool for you to use so you are able to live. Things that happen in here will not be roses. There are times when I'm going to want to meet with you and different family members and sometimes just them. I will not tell them what we discuss unless you give me permission too. The reason I want to speak with them is sometimes people who are your supports are able to see things that you may not realize. Do you understand, if you don't it's okay and I can explain a little further alright."

I looked at the woman who seemed to be in fairly good shape, she looked younger than her gray and brown hair would indicate. She seemed nice and I knew I needed to be here for everyone and myself.

"I understand."

"Great, so today I want to get to know you a little bit more and also discuss some of the things we agree should be worked on and hopefully put them in an order. Next time we will take the first item, set some goals and dive in if that is alright with you."

I agreed and the rest of that first hour we talked about the basics of my life thus far, where I lived, who I lived with, what I enjoy doing for fun, to relax, who I spend my time with now. Toward the end of the session I began to really like Kate, she listened to what I said and included me on the plan on how my treatment was going to work. We decided together that we should work on issues with my mother first as they may be tied into the other items we had on our list.

She asked that I stay in the waiting room while she talked to Charlie for a few minutes. I had agreed that she could talk to him about today's session and each week I would decide depending on what was talked about.

_December 23rd, 2009_

"Hi Bella, Charlie" Kate greeted as she indicated for me to follow her into her office. I took the same seat as last week and thankfully didn't need to rest my leg on the stool that sat in front of the chair as my leg was feeling better.

"How was your week Bella?"

I shrugged but that got me narrowed eyes from Kate.

"It was odd I guess. We didn't have school because of winter vacation and everybody was getting ready for Christmas."

She looked at me for a moment before asking a question.

"What did you do while every one was getting things ready?"

"I don't know. I stayed in my room and read a lot. Edward came over and watched a movie with me."

"Why didn't you help get the house ready?"

"I guess I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to interrupt their traditions."

"Why did you think you would be interrupting?"

"Um, no one asked me to help and normally I would ask, but this just seemed so intimate, I felt I would be intruding."

"What were your holiday's like before you came to live with your dad?"

I flinched as the memories hit me.

"They were a lot like my birthdays. Renee was usually home in the morning on Christmas and she asked that I make breakfast for her. When I was old enough I knew to save as much money as I could in December so I could afford all the things she liked to eat that day, eggs, sausage, pancake mix, or whatever else. After I gave her the food in her room I went back to the kitchen to clean. She always found something wrong with the food, even though she ate all of it. She would leave at some point after she punished me and I would spend the rest of the day alone. Sometimes she wouldn't come home, I always wished she wouldn't come home."

I hadn't realized that tears had fallen down until Kate placed a box of Kleenex in front of me.

"Bella, remember how we said I would be a tool for you."

I nodded while I wiped my face.

"Okay, in order to do that I need to know details. Thank you for telling me about your past holidays, but you skipped over some information and I think it would be helpful for us both to talk about it, alright?"

"okay"

"Bella, can you tell me what your punishments were?"

"The last Christmas she said I had burned the eggs. I was in the kitchen getting ready to poor the grease that was in the sausage pan in the sink so I could start the dishes. She came in yelling at me, I don't remember what she said."

"That's okay Bella, you are doing really well, can you tell me what happened when she got into the kitchen?"

"She put her hand over mine and took the pan out of my grasp. Then she slammed it onto the floor by where I was standing. The hot grease splashed up and hit my legs, which thankfully were covered in jeans. It still caused some small burns though. As she was screaming she grabbed my hair and pulled me into the living room. I was on the ground and she started kicking me. Eventually she tired of her kicks or she was too drunk to stay vertical any longer because she straddled me on the ground and started slapping, anywhere she could reach she would hit. She must have looked at the clock because she got up and went to get ready for where ever it was she went. On her way out she kicked me one more time and told me to clean up the mess I made. I thought she meant in the kitchen, but when I got up I saw the blood that had seeped into the carpet. I looked at my arms and saw she had opened a scab."

"Good job Bella. Do you think you can answer more questions, remember we can stop whenever you need to."

I just shrugged and waited for her to ask. I didn't see her scowl at my non verbal because I was focusing on the floor, it was easier.

"Why did you wish she wouldn't come home?"

"We had an old black and white TV. I wasn't allowed to watch it, but on Christmas they always played _It's a wonderful life._ I would watch it over and over again. One time Renee didn't meet anyone or she was stood up, I'm not really sure. I think I was 13 at the time. She came home and I had fallen asleep with the TV on. I don't remember what she did to me that night because I had blacked out. I'm pretty sure some ribs were broken though."

"Bella, do you believe you're not allowed to celebrate Christmas?"

"I don't know, no one ever told me."

"Bella would it be alright if I talked to your dad for a few minutes about what you said and then the three of us can talk."

"Alright."

Kate led me to the waiting room and asked Charlie to come speak with her. I sat in a chair and pulled out my phone. I had a text message waiting for me.

_Can I see you tonight buttercup?_

My response was simple _yes_

Edward and I spent time together and he would cuddle with me, but we hadn't kissed anymore. I don't know if I did something wrong or if he did decide to go back to Tanya. I was too afraid to ask. I still hadn't told anyone but Charlie and Carlisle what had happened that day, and Emmett was the only one who asked. Before I was able to dive further into my mind to figure out how I felt about that Kate called me back into her office.

Charlie was sitting on the couch and Kate waited for me to take my seat. Instead of heading for the overstuffed chair I sat next to Charlie. When I looked at him I saw the streaks left by tears on his cheeks.

"Bella I told Charlie what you had said and he wants to talk to you okay. Charlie go ahead."

"Baby girl, I'm sorry. I guess we had assumed you knew you could celebrate Christmas. We had just figured you didn't want too."

"So, I can?"

"Yes baby girl."

"But I can't afford any gifts."

"Bella, look at me. I can give you money to go get people gifts or you can make them. Whatever you want. We are a family and we help each other."

"Charlie, Bella I want to make a suggestion, as I told both of you before if my suggestions don't work we can work with them to make them the most beneficial for Bella."

Both Charlie and I gave our acknowledgment of her statement.

"I think what needs to happen is when you are home, Bella you need to ask if you are unsure of anything. You will not get punished in any form for asking. Charlie I think you and Sue need to make a more conscious effort to acknowledge and not just assume that Bella knows she is to participate or rather has the option too. If you don't do this there is a chance that your relationship will drift farther apart, because."

We both agreed to do this, and Charlie asked if he could tell Sue and Emmett what we talked about today, all of it. I said we could, but that I wanted to be there.

_February 12th, 2010_

"Hi Bella" Kate said as she once again directed me into her office. We each took our normal seats and she began.

"How have you been this week?

"Good, I told Edward that I loved him."

"Really, and what did he have to say to that."

I blushed before I answered.

"he kissed me."

"Did he say it back?"

"No, but only because he said it first."

"Bella did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it, why would I say it if I didn't?" I asked sounding a little insulted, because I was. How could she think I don't love him.

"That's good Bella. I didn't mean to imply you didn't have those feelings. It's just we have talked about how sometimes your actions and words are based on your desire to please others. You have been getting really good at deciphering when to put yourself first or others first."

"Oh" was my brilliant reply.

"Bella, I need to ask how you are feeling about James and Jacob being arrested?"

I sat for a minute trying to word my answer. James had been identified last week after he was arrested for breaking and entering with intent to steal. His DNA was a match to the DNA found under my finger nails. I identified him in a line up shortly after, and because of his statement to me that he was one of the men who took me from the Stanley home he was arrested on those charges as well. He quickly cut a deal after he ratted out all parties involved. Jacob Black, Jessica Stanley- who was his cousin, and Tanya Denali, who he had been sleeping with.

Jessica and Tanya were still under investigation, but the police department hadn't been able to get enough evidence just yet to press charges. Charlie was not pleased about this, but he knew to follow procedures so that they would not be released on technicalities.

"I'm okay. I'm happy that they were caught. I'm angry that Jessica and Tanya haven't been arrested. I'm worried about Emmett and Edward and the guilt they each seem to be feeling, because they seem to think they let these people into my lives. No matter how many times I tell them it wasn't their fault or anyone's except the people who actually did the acts."

"That was really good Bella. You have every right to feel all of those things. I want to talk to your Dad for a minute is it okay if I bring him in here."

I gave her my permission and she returned a short while later with Charlie.

"So, I think we can take Bella down to 1 session every other week. Her panic attacks and nightmares have gone down and she is verbalizing her feelings really well. Also from what you two and the rest of the people involved here have been reporting things are improving."

I smiled because I was getting better, things were hard at times and we all reverted to our old ways at other times.

Charlie said that would be fine, and he left the room at the end of the session, but Kate held me back.

"Bella, I expect full details on your valentines date with Edward when I see you next."

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed there will be one more chapter and an epilogue. **


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews, it made me want to get this to you. I hope you enjoy it – but I want you all to note that this is the last chapter and there will be an epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**My Goodbye to You**

"Isabella Swan"

I started moving forward as my name was called and echoed through the gymnasium. I took slow and steady steps, making sure not to trip. I reached the principle and shook his hand while simultaneously receiving the black folder that held my educational accomplishment. When I reached the end of the stage I smiled until I was blinded by a flash of light.

Momentarily stunned I felt arms wrap around me and lift me up off the ground.

"We did it little sis!" Emmett boasted, earning a glare from the teacher positioned to keep us moving along. We took our seats and watched as the rest of our classmates received their diplomas. At the end our principle presented us as the class of 2010, we followed normal commencement ceremony procedure and all threw our hats in the air with grand smiles on our faces.

With Emmett as my guide we were able to find the rest of our group by one of the vending machines in the hallway. Alice and Edward were the last to meet us. Rosalie and Emmett were locked in a passionate kiss, that was sure to turn pornographic had it not been for Jasper placing his hand their shoulders to calm them down.

I was watching with humor as Rosalie dismounted my brother and blushed. I was so stunned that she actually had a pink tinge to her cheeks that I was surprised when two small arms wrapped around my waist.

"I can't believe we're done Bella!"

I returned Alice's hug as tightly as she was giving. Tears began to grow in my eyes as I thought about the day in January where we cleared the air.

_I had just finished reading a book of poetry by Shel Silverstein "Where the sidewalk ends," a Christmas gift from Emmett. He thought that I needed something more modern and that he wanted to talk books with me, and that was the only thing besides magazines and school required material that he has read and enjoyed._

_Alice walked into my room as I was placing the book on the shelves that Charlie had recently put up._

"_Bella, can I talk to you?"_

_It wasn't really a question, because she had already situated herself on my bed. I still hadn't told anyone but Charlie and Carlisle what had happened and I had been avoiding any situation where I was around Alice at all costs._

"_I feel like you don't like me, and I don't know why. I mean Jasper has explained to me that I come across as a strong character and that sometimes that can be a deterrent from people wanting to be around me. I just thought we had cleared the air."_

_She looked so sad and broken, something that I never thought she was even capable of. I sat on the other side of the bed and just started talking, but only looking at the floor. Kate had told me that I shouldn't just assume things and I need to find out the whole story. This was my chance to do it with Alice._

"_I heard you at the dance."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_When you were in the bathroom with Jessica and Lauren, I heard what you said in the bathroom, about me and my dress."_

"_Bella, I wasn't talking about you honey. I went shopping with Jane and the dress she was waring was bordering on matronly. Jane's my cousin and my mom had asked me on Thursday to go shopping with her, because Alec had asked her to the dance. I left the room right after I said that she didn't take my advice."_

_I looked at her in the eyes and couldn't find any falsehood in them. Feeling ashamed that once again my stupidity had caused a lot of my problems, I explained the rest of the conversation that I had heard. Soon we were both hugging and crying on my bed until Sue came and got us for supper._

_Over the next few months we became close and I spent a lot of my time with Rosalie and her._

Alice's arms were removed from my waist and replaced with the warm body that owned me. Edward whispered congratulations in my ear and kissed the top of my head. We had kept any form of affection relatively G when Emmett was present. We had gotten back to where we were before the dance and even a little further, but those thoughts always caused me to blush so I would put a stop to them as soon as possible.

"Alright ladies and gents, I believe it is time for a little par-tay!"

Emmett's voice reminded us of our evening plans. While the majority of the class was heading to La Push beach, we had decided to camp out in the Cullen's basement.

**Ж**

The months of the summer had gone by fairly quickly. The majority of time was spent as a group or coupled off. We were all heading to different parts of the country come August and we wanted to spend as much time together as possible. I wasn't sure how we were all going to function, because when I said we were all going different places I meant it. Emmett received a football scholarship to University of Washington, and was staying the closest to home. I was headed to Northwestern in Chicago after receiving a partial scholarship from an essay I had written, my major was going to be social work. Edward was going to Dartmouth as most Cullen men had done, he had confided in me a desire to major in pre-law and not medicine. Alice was off to NYU for fashion and Rosalie was going to UCLA to major in mechanics. Jasper was leaving for Texas as undetermined.

Edward and I had discussed at nausium about how our relationship would work, he had faith that it would last. I wasn't so sure, while I had come leaps and bounds since December I still couldn't put 100% of my faith in anything. Edward, being Edward understood and said he had enough for both of us, until I was ready to carry my full share.

Rosalie and Emmett had chosen to share the rest of the summer and keep in touch once they left, but not pursue their relationship any further. They said they still loved each other, and if it's meant to be they will find their way back to each other, but they didn't want to limit the other.

Jasper and Alice's answer was an engagement. This gave Alice 4 years to plan her perfect wedding, I was glad she would be a few states away so I didn't have to be involved daily with her preparations.

Rosalie was the first to leave, Emmett cried and asked to be left alone. Next to go was Alice with promises of e-mailing color options for possible themes. Jasper went the next day, no tears were shed but we would miss him. Edward needed to go 2 days later. We both cried and still promised our love to the other, he kissed me with more passion than I've ever known. That was when my faith became as much as his, and from his smile he knew it.

My family left to take Emmett to UW and get him settled, from their Charlie, Sue and myself would fly to IL. Emmett had banned any tears and stated only laughter during his goodbye. Charlie went along with this, Sue and I had slightly more difficulty.

Eventually Sue, Charlie and I made it to Northwestern where we found my dorm room and started loading things in. Due to some of my panic attacks and nightmares I was granted a single, as well as some prescriptions. Kate had recommended a colleague of hers in Chicago a Dr. Marcus Volturi. Charlie and I met with him the next day and we both felt comfortable and confident that he would be able to continue where Kate had left off. During summer breaks I would return to her.

**Ж**

The first few months of school were torture. Edward and I would e-mail and talk daily, neither could afford trips to see each other, but we made plans for him to fly to Chicago and then we would fly home to Seattle together. I spoke with Emmett once a week, he was pledging for some fraternity and with football he did not have that much free time. I think he dated a few girls, but nothing serious enough for him to mention their names to me.

I talked to Jasper a lot more than I would have thought I would. He had chosen a double major of English and History, with his new love of reading we had a lot more in common than before. I talked to Alice, not as much as the others, she had been busy with her new life and enjoyed the freedom that being on her own afforded. In fact she loved her freedom so much that she broke off her engagement to Jasper and started dating someone named Felix, from what Rosalie had told me he was a nude male model in one of her art classes. Jasper handled it like only Jasper can, he said as long as she was happy then he was. I don't think he had dated anyone new since she called him.

Rosalie was similar to Emmett, she was busy with joining a sorority and a job at a garage. She dated a few people, but I think it was more out of wanting to try something new. I knew from my conversations from both of them they were looking forward to seeing each other at Christmas. I don't think their hiatus from their relationship would be lasting much longer.

I was waiting at the terminal for my flight out of Chicago, and waiting for Edward to show, I had been watching his flight and was glad to see their was no delays. A package of peanut buttercups was dropped into my lap causing my head to snap up. My eyes locked with a familiar pair of green eyes and I was out of my seat and in his arms, lips attached to his in .5 seconds.

"Oh, baby I missed you so much."

I didn't respond and continued my assault on his mouth.

We eventually parted and made our way to our plane, hand in hand. For the majority of the plane ride neither of us spoke. I know it sounds a little sickening, but we just sort of stared at each other. We had spoken every day so we had been informed of our lives, for the time being we were just were.

When we arrived at the baggage claim in Seattle we were assaulted by my bear of a brother. I'm pretty sure he had grown even more. After our greetings he loaded our luggage into his jeep, where a very happy blonde was waiting for us.

"I missed you Bella. You look so good, college is treating you well?"

I nodded happily and the 4 of us headed to Forks. Emmett said that Jasper arrived last night and was already there, Rosalie said that Alice had opted to stay in New York for the holidays. None of us said anything, we didn't know what had happened to her. She talked to us all less and less and her behavior was becoming odd, from what we could tell. I had talked to Marcus about it and he suggested that sometimes when people are removed from their environment that we all react differently and maybe this was how Alice needed to adjust.

Christmas came and went, with a few shocking events. Rosalie gave Emmett the best gift she could think of, she was transferring to UW. She said she couldn't and didn't want to be apart from him any longer. While Rosalie stayed in Washington with Emmett the rest of us returned to our respective parts of the country and went back to the way we had lived the first semester.

Spring break was pretty low key, Edward and I were able to return to Washington, but Jasper decided to stay in Texas. He had met a girl named Maria that had invited him wit her friends for a small road trip to Mexico. None of us had spoken to Alice since before Christmas, even though we had all tried.

**Ж**

The summer came faster than I would have thought possible, but I cannot say that I'm sad about it. While I have made some friends in Chicago no one can compare the group of people I met in Forks. Due to different final schedules and family plans Edward and I would be arriving at Forks about a week after each other. Charlie flew to Chicago to help me pack and we stopped in Seattle to help Rosalie, her family and Emmett move back home.

Sue met us at the door when we all came traipsing in. She said she was about to kick Charlie out of the house if we didn't come home soon. Charlie and Carlisle had gone fishing more, but from what I gathered from Sue Esme and her felt that they both were experiencing some empty nest blues, though neither would be likely to admit to it.

While we were having dinner that night the district attorney, Elaezor Graff.

"Hey Charlie, Sue, kids. I hate to interrupt you all during your family dinner, but I have some news you might be interested in."

"Oh hush now, you are always welcome. Emmett go get a chair for Elaezor. Elaezor you sit and have some spaghetti, we have plenty." Sue said while turning into Mrs. Hostess 2011.

"Thank you. So the reason I'm here is I wanted to tell you we were able to finally get enough evidence to corroborate James' testimony that Tanya and Jessica were sort of the ring leaders and actually took part in some of the scare tactics directed at Bella."

We all sort of sat in stunned silence, I had given up on any charges being filed against them and had even started working with Marcus on accepting that fact.

"That's not it, Jessica flipped on Tanya. So as of right now the only people who will be on trial are Tanya and Jacob, as he is still denying any involvement. Also their attorney's have agreed to a dual trial."

Charlie was the first to break the quiet that filled our small kitchen.

"Woman, get this man some of that cheesecake I saw in the fridge."

"You're lucky I was already thinking that, and that I'm in such a great mood. Otherwise, Man, you would be sleeping on the couch."

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I just started to laugh. Tears were pouring down my face and as the relief washed over me. Emmett started doing the cabbage patch.

"Dad, who gave crack to the Swans?"

Edward's voice broke me out of my laughter. I jumped out of the chair and wrapped my arms and legs around him and started kissing any part of his face I could reach. Faintly in the background I heard Charlie filling in the rest of our new comers on the information.

**Ж**

The trial went by faster than I thought possible, and I was thankful for that fact every day. Before the end of the trial we had learned that the original idea was Tanya. While Jessica had made it known that she disliked me being in her home, Tanya spurred the anger, apparently wanting to take her frustration of the demise of her relationship out on someone. James and Lauren testified that Tanya had been sleeping with James and Jacob as payment for any part they had in dealing with me. James informed the jury that there was another plan during the dance and he was to take me, rape me and kill me.

Jacob and Tanya were found guilty of their respective charges and as both were 18 they would be serving their terms as adults. I asked not to celebrate that night, the end of their lives as justice for me was a hard pill to swallow. While I had come a long way I still didn't feel that I was worth it.

I woke up the following morning still feeling a little conflicted about the events of the past year and the trial. I saw Charlie in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal and the paper.

"Hey Bells."  
"Morning Charlie" I stated as I took a seat next to him, pouring myself my own bowl.

"You doing alright kid?" he asked as he put the paper down on the table

I shrugged which earned the natural response in this house of a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what to feel. On one hand I'm glad justice was served and what not, but on the other hand I'm still not sure my life was worth what essentially the end of those 4."

Charlie stood up, took my hand and led me outside and sat down on the porch swing that Sue had installed after Emmett and I had left.

"Isabella, I want you to listen to me and I want you to listen to me good. You are worth so much in this life, and you deserve so much more justice then you will ever see in this life. You have survived and overcome so much and you have come such a long way in your treatment, and I am so proud of you baby girl. I love you, Sue loves you, Emmett loves you, the Cullen's love you, Rose and Jasper love you and so many more people. Don't look at me like that, it goes with out saying how much Edward loves you, hell it should go without saying how much I love you but I'm your father I get to say it as much as I want."

I hugged him, not really knowing what to say. I knew at some point I would believe him fully. We heard some banging inside the house and Charlie stood taking my hand to stand up with him and we walked in to the house hand in hand, father and daughter.

"I love you too dad."

**AN: I know this was a little shorter, but there will be an epilogue. **


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**Epilogue**

I was in the middle of a very good dream and did not want to be disturbed. Unfortunately the other inhabitants of the house had other ideas; especially the smallest ones.

"Mommy" sang a sweet little voice from the door. The voice repeated itself a few times as it made its way closer to the bed. Eventually the comfort I was enjoying alone in the large bed was fully disrupted as three small bodies joined me.

"Bella, you need to wake up sweetheart." The velvety voice whispered next to my ear.

"Yeah mama, lunch!" shouted the littlest one of the invaders.

"Sophie, it's breakfast not lunch. Dad tell her!" Corrected my oldest son, Dustin. He had decided since he started kindergarten that he was in charge of correcting everyone. Let's just say it has been a long week and a half.

"Dustin, Sophie is 3, she's still working on what food is served when. Anyways, Bella you need to open your eyes, the munchkins have a surprise for you."

I slowly did as I was requested and my eyes were met with my husband holding a tray that appeared to have a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice.

"Oh my favorite breakfast. How did you three ever know?"

Emily was the one who answered, "Silly mommy. Uncle Emmett said it was your favorite because daddy can't cook."

Edward held back a chuckle and walked closer as I scooted up the bed. He placed the tray over my legs and started arranging our three children to make room for himself. While I looked at him I still couldn't believe that we had come so far.

We had graduated at our respective college's and returned to Seattle. I was working as a child protection social worker for the county and Edward was the local high schools band instructor. Edward and I had a fairly short engagement after he proposed to me on the first night of living in our apartment. We had married that August in the Cullen's back yard.

Emmett and Rosalie had decided to forgo tradition and have been living in sin for years. However, they had difficulty getting pregnant after trying for five years and chose to adopt. When the adoption worker told them it would be easier if they were married they went to the court house the next day. I now have a small nephew named Austin.

Edward brought me out of my memories by announcing that it was time for all the little monsters to get ready before grandparents began to descend on our home.

Once the room was cleared Edward placed a searing kissing on my lips.

"Happy Birthday buttercup."

"Ugh, please don't remind me. I'm old like you now."

"Thanks a lot love, thirty is not old. Especially when you've got someone growing inside you. Old people can't do that." He responded sweetly while running his hand over the very small bump I was currently sporting.

After Edward left the room to gather our children I made my way into the bathroom to get ready myself. We were having a BBQ at our house later in the afternoon for my birthday. I was happy to see that the weather reports seemed to be accurate and that it was nice outside.

Once I was showered and standing in my closet deciding what to wear my eyes caught the stack of cards that had been mailed to our house. I went through them rather quickly and noticed a name I never thought I would see again on the return address.

Mary Alice Brandon

Seattle, WA.

The last time any of us had heard from her was before Christmas during our freshman year of college. I had always hoped that Jasper would find her one day. While he had moved on with Maria initially he never fully recovered from the hurt that Alice had caused him.

Jasper had dated a few women after Maria, but no one was serious. He was a professor in the history department at UW and had taken on the role of "Uncle Jasper" to my children and baby Austin.

With shaky hands I opened the card. It was a black and white photograph of a little girl eating a pink Popsicle. On the inside was a hand written note.

_Happy Birthday Bella!_

_I hope this card finds you happy. My parents have kept me updated on your life and I wanted to congratulate you on your children and the life you and Edward have made._

_I honestly wish I could have been as strong as you have in your life. You overcame problems that were placed in your life that were out of your control. I made my own bed and have had to lie in it for so long, too long._

_I've come a long way in the past two years though. I moved back to Washington and am finishing up my bachelor degree. I'm working as an aid at an inpatient substance abuse facility. Once I got clean I knew I needed to help anyway I could. _

_I met a man the other day who told me about all the mistakes he has made in his life. He told me of all the pain he caused to others and himself and he wished that no one would ever feel that way._

_I wanted to apologize to you for my jealousy that I had harbored for so long. I can't exactly explain it, at first it was your presence and the attention you gained. Then after we left for school and things began to fall apart around me it was your strength that I envied._

_I would love to get together and talk over coffee. I would like the chance to explain and apologize in person._

_Please don't feel the need to keep this to yourself. I have plans to meet with Jasper and explain everything to him._

_Happy Birthday again Bella_

_Alice_

"Bella, your dad and mom are here." Edward said as he walked into the room.

I nodded and motioned that I would be down in a minute. He smiled at me and mouthed "Happy Birthday" to me and shut the door.

I grabbed my phone and sent a text to the number Alice had left in the card.

_Gene Wilder once said "Fall down seven times, stand up eight." Coffee sounds great- Bella_

**-The End-**

**AN: **I know this was really short, but I just wanted to give you a glimpse into her future and explain a little bit about Alice. Thank you all for reading and sticking with this story.


End file.
